Over Her Head 2
by Happy2BeDee
Summary: Continued from part 1. Will Olivia finally get what her heart wants? And will Amanda finally escape her captor, and be reunited with the only family she's ever had? Rated M
1. Surviving

**First, I want a start off with one thing; the updates for this will be s-l-o-w! I may get a couple out, back to back but don't expect it, my memory is basically still a mess so I'll need time to get stuff in order so please don't hold that against me. That being said, here's the sequel to Over Her Head, and I hope you enjoy!**

 **Dick Wolf owns the SVU characters.**

* * *

.

" _Why isn't he crying? I can't, why isn't he crying?" She asked frantically as the doctor cut the cord of the baby and handed him off to the nurse._

" _Olivia, I need you to calm down." The doctor said in a tone that was meant to soothe her but just made her more nervous as her contractions continued to help her deliver the second baby._

" _No, what's going on? What- oh god!" She cried, breathing through the pain, and out of her mind with fear! "David…"_

" _You're doing fine Queenie…" He said as he looked nervously over to the table where the baby was._

" _David why isn't he crying? Something's wron- ooohhhhh!" She screamed as the second baby was making its way out of her. "God it's coming!" She put all her strength into pushing when she heard those words from across the room, low and sad._

 _Time of death, 3:27pm._

"Nooooo!" She cried as she thrashed about. She was at home, in her bed and in the throes of another nightmare. David quickly woke up, turning on his bedside lamp and went to wake her.

"Queenie baby it's alright; it's alright!" He said to her softly as she woke up, quite disoriented. "That's it baby, you're okay." He said as he took her into his arms. "It's okay."

"Oh god, I'm sorry!" It came as a whisper into the crook of his neck as she held on to him in tears, breathing hard with her large belly stretched taut across the purple, satin nightgown she wore.

"Shhh, it's alright, I've got you now."

"I don't know why I…" She cried. "I woke up again, before the other baby could…"

"It's just a dream. That's all baby." He said as she struggled to get out of bed. "Where are you-"

"To pee." She kissed his cheek after she got up. "Go back to sleep, I'll be fine." She said as she waddled into the bathroom and shut the door, leaning against it and breaking into silent sobs. It had been four months since she lost the other baby; this baby's twin, and time didn't seem to make it any easier. Every day, she thought about him, dreamt about him and sometimes, she swore she could feel him moving inside her. Her therapist said it would take time for her to come to terms with it, but when and how long?

David sat up in bed, wanting to go to the door of the bathroom, to take her in his arms, but he knew that she would just pretend that everything was fine, when in reality, everything was anything but fine.

* * *

Eight months, one week, four days and 14 hours. That's how long I've been a prisoner here; a sex slave, catering to the very richest in the world to play out their most perverted fantasies and I've more than happily done them all. Well, depending on the people in charge; happily. Ask me, and you'll get a different story, one filled with heartache and a desperation to be back home!

The moments I had where nothing was expected of me, I'd sit and try to imagine my old life. My friends, the people that loved me. _They all must think I'm dead!_ I'd often think, never giving any outward signs that I was thinking of them. No, I'd learned a long time ago to cry inside while smiling outward, no matter how much my situation ate away at me. I'd save my tears for those nights when I would finish a party and be so bruised and so sore, I'd lie there in the infirmary and wail, ice packs often needed to soothe the bleeding and swelling down below while I'd have my wrists treated for the ropes that dug in too deep while I was subdued during rough sex, or the horrible welts to my entire body from the whips that they so loved to use on me for their idea of _play._

When I thought of how my life had taken such a turn, my mind went to him. Always to him. He had put me in this hell. No freedom, no control, even over my own body; no right to say no to what was being done to me and all because I'd refused him; turned my back on what he wanted from me, turned my back on our baby… Not a day went by where I didn't think of that child. It would be the only one I would have ever had; Thomas saw to that when he sent me here. He'd won.

" _The past is the past, Amanda. You can't live there!"_ I said to myself as I sat in the bath house in the far corner of the giant tub, soaking in a bath of milk and rose petals with the other girls before tonight's party. Another that I prayed I'd only be required to sit and stroke egos. Maybe have a couple of them feed from me- of course it was never left at just that.

Two months ago, the master had decided that I was to be one of the girls that would feed him during sex. He'd long had a milk fetish I found out not long after being here when I'd begun to notice things around me, having resigned myself to the fact that I was stuck here at least for now. I'd noticed that three of the girls; Angelique, Paradise and Kyoko often would entertain this way and sometimes at night when we weren't performing, Angelique, the newest to have this done to her would be terribly engorged and need the nurse to come and administer the pump. Having learned quite severely when she'd tried to let off the pressure by herself. We weren't considered human. We didn't touch our bodies except when instructed to, not even scratching an itch. Everything was monitored. Anyway, when I'd seen this, I wondered how it was possible and asked Kyoko one day. Drugs. Master kept drugs to induce lactation and once the drugs took effect, him and the others feeding kept the supply steady. When he'd chosen me to be one of them to participate in this sickening perversion, I begged him not to, and was rewarded with a hearty slap to the face that bloodied my nose, to remind me. I was at his mercy. I was started on drugs to make milk come in and had to deal with the effects of them. My breasts swelled, going up a whole cup size and my nipples grew as well, though they, with the breast, hurt so bad and I couldn't take my piercings out. I'd run a fever for weeks on end and with the fever and the terrible pain I was in, I'd still be required to perform and have my breasts often manhandled. It was hell.

"Seraphine, Master has requested your company." A woman who entered the bathing room said. She was nude, save the tiny bikini panties like we were required, but she was adorned with beautiful henna tattoos and jewels about her head, arms and ankles. The same way we'd all be made up when it was time to entertain. But she was always this way.

Immediately, I got up, the gold barbells in my nipples shining. I was immediately dried off by the attendants and whisked away into the next room to be rubbed down with oils before being taken into the master's suites. Though it was still forced sex, it meant that I wouldn't have to work the party tonight. It had been that way for a long time. I was becoming one of the masters favorites. slowly. And that was, in my book, something to be celebrated because it was getting me and all of us that much closer to freedom!

* * *

" _His heart just stopped beating." Was the explanation the doctor gave her when he was born. "Sometimes; and we don't know why, but it happens…" Her water had suddenly broken in the middle of a case. Nick had been there and rushed her to the hospital. Two hours later, after numerous tries to get the contractions to stop, her son was born, weighing only a few ounces. She was devastated to say the least. She remembered how Nick had held her, and how she never wanted to let go, but then David came with the girls..._

This baby she was carrying was David's. She had had months to adjust to this but she still couldn't believe it as she sat at her desk and absently yet lovingly ran her hands over her swell and stopped where her navel was now poking out. It had been this way for months; months that she wished would have told her that they were his. _This baby boy…_ She thought. Deep down wishing that he were Nick's.

 _Thinking back to four months ago, it was all she could do to not scream right there. She was absolutely heartbroken. Part of her still loved him, a big part of her. And when she lost that baby, she just wished that everything could have been different. Secretly, she'd hoped that Nick would have turned out to be the twins father and somehow they'd work their way back to each other but fate had different plans. It's not that she didn't love David; she loved him with all her heart but when you spend so much time on a relationship, especially one like her and Nick's. They'd been through so much; he'd helped her to get over her fears after Lewis and had reintroduced her to life and living; to lovemaking. When you let that go and it's unresolved…_

"Hey Liv, Melinda needs to see you, now!" Fin said as he stood in the doorway of her office, disturbing her, thankfully from her thoughts.

"She found something?"

"If I had to guess. You gonna be alright? You look like you're gonna collapse!"

"Yeah, this baby is taking a lot out of me." She said getting up. "But I'm okay. I tell you, I will be so glad when he decides to come out."

"What do you got, seven weeks?"

"Barely. Though I don't think I'll go all the way this time. If there's a god, I'm praying I'll deliver much sooner." She said as she grabbed her coat on the way out.

* * *

Ever since that day, he's been thinking to himself like Liv and Fin that they'll never find Amanda if she's alive, with Thomas dead.

He wishes every day that that he hadn't given into his anger and had Mr. Answari kill the bastard. Even though he now knows that what he'd told Mr. Answari was true, Thomas had been responsible for killing his daughter. He just wished that he'd taken the time to get answers out of him before…

 _"Can't change it now Nick!"_ He told himself as he sat at his desk. He meant to open his phone to contacts to find a phone number when he accidentally opened his pictures and saw the one that he just couldn't get rid of; he and Olivia in her apartment two years ago. He remembered it was early in the morning, one of the weekends that the girls were with David, and he and Liv had spent the entire weekend in bed, just making love like nothing else mattered. Anyway, she had fixed him breakfast, and they ended up making love on the counter, but before they did, Olivia snapped a picture of them kissing.

He's been staring at that picture daily for the last six Months and God he still loves her! Even in spite of everything! Even though he's tried so hard to let her go, to tell himself that she's moved on; he can't seem to get her out of his system! He thought back to that day when she lost one of her babies. Luckily he was there because she was so scared and when he'd found out from the doctor that she'd lost him, he went to her and just held her so impossibly tight; it was as if on some level, they mourned that loss as more than what they were to each other now. Acquaintances who occasionally had to work together. She held that baby; that beautiful, tiny child and together they cried for that loss and in that moment as he had every moment, he wished to god that those twins had been his babies. Even the little life they'd- she'd lost.

"Amaro, you and Mays get down to Broadway and 44th, we got one." His captain said, he guessed he'd make that call later.

* * *

" _Ahhhhhhhh!_ " I moaned as the dick of the man I called my master was buried in my ass and simultaneously, he wore a strap on that was buried just as deeply in my pussy. A spiked, very large dildo and he was ramming me at a punishing pace.

I'm lost somewhere between pleasure and pain as I stay in position; face down, ass up high. I was cumming uncontrollably from being fucked nearly to death while milk flowed freely from my breasts, every drop of it painful. I needed to be suckled, to get release and let down but I knew better than to touch, just like I knew better than to ask for a break although he was hurting me with his thrusts. But I knew the price if I asked for one. So instead, I voiced my pleasure, even though my pleasure had long ago ended and now it was just painful. _"Please!"_ I begged, wanting him to stop but he took it as me wanting more and fucked me even harder. My ass and pussy are on fire! Master is not a small man, and the dildo is a large one. Not to mention he's had an assortment of other _toys_ brought in to use on me.

Quickly when he makes me cum again, squirting all over the bed, he pulls out and lies on his back, slapping my ass to roll over and mount him and I don't hesitate to do it. Groaning loudly as I felt the massive dildo stretching my already abused and aching asshole while I lowered myself on it, and his massive penis sank into my vagina. The only salvation I could find in the situation was that as soon as he grabbed my hips and slammed me down on him, he pulled me forward and immediately went to sucking my left nipple, wrapping his mouth around my areola and blissfully releasing my milk while he squeezed the other and it soon poured all over him, and honestly, I was in heaven. Right now, in spite of the pain down below, my breasts were being relieved of their painful engorgement and like always, I revelled in it while secretly getting a look around the huge room to see what I would be able to use to my advantage, when the time came!

* * *

Thanks for reading. As I said, updates may be slow, but I promise, they'll get here. I'll love you if you leave a review to give me feedback!


	2. Discoveries

**I'm so sorry. Some of you may notice that I changed the amount of time Amanda's been a sex slave, it's because I'm a dummy and wasn't paying attention to time frames when I wrote it, but all is fixed now. Sorry for the inconvenience. Here's chapter 2. Enjoy.**

* * *

.

A week later...

At Olivia and David's, he entered their bedroom after getting the girls to sleep, to find Olivia in bed, reading a book.

"They go down?" She asked, not bothering to look up at him. Instead, keeping her eyes on her book while she continued to rub her stomach to calm the baby.

"Out for the count." He said, as he removed his tee shirt and got in bed, kissing her on the cheek. She smiled at him, still not looking up from the book.

"Thanks babe."

"So" he had rested his chin on her shoulder, and was now kissing her ear.

"So…?" She said nervously, fumbling with the pages in her book as he kissed her. God he knew what spots to hit as he trailed his kisses down her neck, but she just wasn't ready for this, no matter how good he felt.

"I have missed you!" He said while devouring her neck, then turning her head to catch her lips in a kiss as he undid the thin ribbon at the bust of her gown.

"David…"

"Please Queenie." He pulled one of her straps down as he kissed her neck, going lower until her had her pert nipple between his lips, sucking it to an even harder peak. She tried to just let it go, to just give into it. It was feeling so good after all, and his mouth was sending tremendous feelings straight to her pussy, but...

"David…" She was feeling uncomfortable. And when she felt his fingers on her other breast while his mouth continued on the first... "David, stop. They're sore!" She lied, pushing his head away and pulling her strap up to cover her breast.

"I'm sorry, Queenie. I just...baby, we haven't since the mis-"

"Don't."

"I'm just saying. Honey, the doctor gave the okay, months ago-"

"...and I'm not ready. Why can't you understand that?"

"I do. I do, it's just… It's hard. Queenie, you won't even try! Every night, it's something else and to be honest, I'm going fucking crazy!"

"I lost a baby! Not my keys, or a bracelet or even a puppy, David. A baby! And the fact that this one is still here doesn't make it any easier!

"I didn't say-"

"No, but it's what you're thinking." She cried. "You're so concerned about it? Here…" She said as she started to take her straps down.

"What are you doing?"

"You want sex, right?"

"Liv, stop. Look, I didn't mean; I'm sorry. Okay? I'm just frustrated; Queenie, you know that I would never want you to do something you're not ready for. And if I made you feel that way, I'm sorry." He said as he took her hands and kissed them, but she hung her head, too ashamed to look him in the eyes.

"Can we just forget about this? I'm tired."

"Baby…"

"Please. Just drop it." She said and turned off her bedside lamp, then settled under the covers. Turning her back on David.

* * *

" _Oh god! Nick yes, fuck me baby, give it to me!" Julia cried as she was on her hands and knees, and Nick was behind her, screwing the life out of her. Her large belly hung low to the mattress, and he had her hair, twisted into a knot in his fist as he held her while he went to work. "Yes! Yes...deeper baby! Oh god, go deeper!"_

Up again, late at night, she woke up from her dream in a sweat, feeling the evidence of it between her legs. She had cum again while dreaming. This time, harder than usual! She crept her hand up between her legs, and was surprised when she took it away and it was literally covered with her sweet, sticky juices.

 _She remembered the second time that they were together; when she believes the baby was conceived. They woke up that morning and didn't use anything as far as birth control. She knows now that it was stupid, but she'd thought for years that she couldn't get pregnant and Nick, even though he was only with her out of anger at his fiancé, he wasn't a run-around guy. She'd known that he wasn't, and frankly, there was just no time to care! Not when his kisses alone were enough to make her crazy! And especially not when that dick was ready again to treat her to a repeat performance of the absolute greatest fucking of her life!_

Julia sighed as she again put her hand between her legs, deciding to take the edge off by masturbating. Only, as soon as she made contact with her slit, she had to pee, and slowly hefted her large belly out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

...

When she finished in the bathroom, she washed her hands then ended up in the kitchen of the massive house, deciding instead to eat her frustration. So there she sat, 2:17AM, in her flowing silk gown and robe, eating pistachio ice cream, which she'd hated prior to this pregnancy but apparently, the baby loved it. Plus with the mint chocolate chip cookies that she'd crumbled into the bowl, it wasn't bad!

"You know" she said to the baby. "This stuff has like a billion calories in it! I guess you really want me to suffer when you make your debut a month from now, huh? But I don't mind, I'd go through all the pain in the world if it meant having you." She smiled, then gently caressed her huge belly as her mind again settled on Nick. She missed him, to say the least. He didn't know it, but he had given her this incredible gift that she carried so proudly, and for that she would be eternally grateful to him. She just wished that things could have been different as far as the two of them. Those two times that they got together; it still makes her blush to think of the things she did with him. She wasn't a prude by any means, but she can't ever remember being so free with anyone!

Maybe in another life, or even this one with different circumstances, they could have tried to make things work, but life complicates things. He was supposed to go back to Olivia, only for Julia to find out that the famous Olivia was engaged to her good friend, David Haden now, and she wondered how Nick was doing with it. He hadn't reached out to her at all since the last time they were together. And she thought that when he'd questioned her about Thomas' murder that maybe he would, but nothing. It was as if nothing had happened between them. He questioned her, was very professional. Told her they'd be in touch if they had anymore questions and she was free to go. That was the end of it. She never heard from him again. A month later, having no family in New York, she went to Paris with her assistant.

"Holy shit!" She cursed, quite loudly when she felt the downright pain, there was no other way to describe it, of her daughters kicks. It was enough to draw tears and it did as she gripped the counter island where she sat, her head down, breathing as her assistant came into the kitchen.

"Jules, you alright?" Marlena asked, worried as she rushed into the kitchen and over to Julia.

"Yeah. She's just kicking so hard." Julia said, as she silently cried a few more tears, then lifted her head up.

"Hey little girl" Marlena said to the baby as she put her hands on Julia's belly. "You've got to take it easy on your momma." Julia just laughed.

"Good luck with that! Would you mind cleaning this up?" She said as she stood, referring to her dish and glass. "I'm going to get back to-" She bent forward, then looked down at the floor as her water suddenly broke, and began dripping down her leg. "No, no, no!"

"Jules?"

"Marlena, call the midwife!"

* * *

The next morning in New York City…

"Do you guys have your permission slips?" Olivia asked the twins as she checked her purse for her keys.

"Yes mommy." Aria and Sofia said in unison.

"You asked us that already, remember?" Sofia asked.

"So, I did." Olivia laughed. "Okay, you guys ready?"

"Yes." Again in unison. "Bye daddy, see you later."

"Bye babies." He said and kissed both of them. "Make good choices and have a good day."

"We will."

"Guys, wait by the elevator, and don't get in! I'll be out in a minute." Olivia said.

"Okay mommy." Olivia watched to see that they were down the hall before she turned to David.

"Are we alright?" David asked.

"David, we're fine. I just; maybe I overreacted last night."

"No Queenie, you were right. I shouldn't have pushed you and I'm sorry okay? I want you to know, it won't happen again. How about, we go out for dinner, just the two of us?"

"I'd like that."

"Okay, I will make reservations. Anyplace in particular?"

"Surprise me, I gotta go." She said and kissed him on the cheek then hurried off.

"I love you too." David said to himself, then shut the door!

* * *

Paris…

"Come on Julia, you've got this!" Her midwife said in a cheery voice. But Julia couldn't share in her excitement. Not when she had gone through eleven of the most intense hours she'd ever been through in her forty-three years of life! Her labor had been quick for a first timer; quick and hard. And she had done it without the assistance of any drugs, hell, not even an oxygen mask through hour after hour of searing, blinding, pain! And now that they were here, in the homestretch, and as much as she wanted to hold her baby, she wanted this over!

"No, please!" She cried as she fell back in her bed, against the pillows. The midwife's assistant blotting her head and neck with a cool, damp cloth. "I can't do this!"

"Jules, listen to me. Honey you are strong! Look what you've come through to get here, you're about to be a mom!" The midwife said. But Julia cried out, loudly groaning through another contraction. "You'll see. In a few minutes, you'll be holding this beautiful little girl and everything will be okay."

"Ohhh!" Julia protested at the pain and began to pant amongst her screams. This baby was coming, with or without her! And she cried as the midwife's assistant continued to wipe the sweat from her brow, and she began to push with all her might.

"That's it Julia, let it come." the midwife said. Julia just screamed.

* * *

In a hotel room in New York. Nick was getting dressed, sitting down on the king-sized, well used bed with nothing on but his pants and socks.

"If he calls, or comes by, tell him I'm in a meeting at 1PP… thanks Fin. I'll be back soon." Olivia said and hung up.

"You know, we can't keep doing this." He said.

"I know."

"You've been saying that for months. And meanwhile, I'm just the guy that keeps fucking you! Hell, I'm the other man for god's sake!" Suddenly, she came to him. Leaning over his back, with her arms around him and in his shirt that was unbuttoned and letting her nakedness show.

"Don't say that! Baby, I just need time."

"How did I get involved in this; why did I get involved in this?"

"Because you love me, the same as I love you. And I promise…"

"Tell me I'm not holding on for nothing." He said, turning his head to face her

"You're not. I'm gonna work this out as soon as the baby's born."

"The thought of him touching you- I know that you're technically his fiancee, and you're having his baby-"

"Nick you are the only man that's touched me in months, and you are the only man I want to touch me." She said with a kiss and took and took his hand, placing it between her legs against her freshly fucked and swollen cunt. "That's all you… Ever… Only… Just you!"

"Come here!" He growled as he pulled her down to him, inserting his fingers into her while their tongues danced madly in each others mouths.

"I love you; so much!" Olivia moaned against his mouth. " _Oh god!_ " she then cried out as his fingers hit her g-spot.

* * *

Julia lay there in bed, completely worn out, and looking like she'd just lost a fight with a bear but she couldn't stop crying tears of happiness. In her arms, lying on her chest and suckling at her breast was a beautiful baby girl. 8lbs and 5ozs. The moment Julia reached down and pulled her baby out of her body, she broke. All of her pain stopped and she was just totally in love and in complete awe with the new life she held.

The baby came out screaming but soon after Julia had her in her arms, her screams become a low cry and then she was quiet, realizing that she was in the safest place she'd ever be; her mother's arms. After the midwife delivered the placenta and the baby's cord finally stopped pulsing so it could be cut, she made sure that Julia and the baby were okay before she and her assistant went downstairs to give the two of them some privacy. Julia looked at her daughter with nothing but love in her eyes.

"I can't believe you're here." She said quietly to her daughter as she watched her feeding. "You already look so much like your father and you're barely an hour old." It was crazy. She had a full head of black curls like him, and the biggest, dark eyes with the most beautiful lashes, just like his. "I'm sorry that I couldn't make everything perfect for you, but I'm gonna make sure that I love you enough for everybody you're missing in your life." She looked at the baby, who looked up at her and then closed her eyes as she continued to eat.

More tears fell from Julia's eyes as she watched her. Thinking about all she'd gone through, all of the miscarriages she'd suffered and now, so many years later she was holding the one thing she'd wanted for so long. Right now, she didn't care that Nick wasn't around, or that she'd have to do this alone. The only thing she cared about in this whole world was quietly drifting off to sleep while she fed. And Julia couldn't stop crying because of her.

"Welcome to the world Chloe Nicolette."

* * *

 **TBC… A review would be lovely.**


	3. Inching Closer?

**Chapter 3**

* * *

.

Olivia knew that the day she said _yes_ to David's proposal, it was a mistake. But she and David had just gotten so caught up, that neither of them took the time to think about this. Especially her. When she thinks about it, she knew that she was still very much in love with Nick when she accepted, but being so hurt... Even while she waited for the paternity test results, hoping that she could find a reason not to, when they came back and said that David was the father, she gave up on the idea of her and Nick, settled into the fact that fate wanted her with David. It wasn't as if she didn't love him, she did. He was the father of her children, and had blessed her with two more but Nick…

God she couldn't wait until she could get away from here, and go to him. It was a Friday and lucky her, the kids were with Gina for the weekend. Gina had already picked them up from school, and David was in Los Angeles until Tuesday. She had two whole days and tonight with Nick, and she planned to make them count.

She looked at the time on the clock, 6:57. They'd both be getting off early today. Actually, he'd gotten of an hour ago from his precinct. But she being the boss… It didn't matter now. She was out the door! Quickly; as quickly as she could, she got up from her chair and started pulling her bag together as Fin walked in. He'd be taking the reigns at the precinct this weekend, and she was practically skipping as she went and got her coat from the rack.

"Look at you? If I didn't know any better, I'd think you had a hot date with David."

"No, just looking forward to peace and quiet this weekend!" She smiled. "The girls are with their stepmom and David's out of town!"

"Well, enjoy your weekend, whatever you get into."

"I will."

"Before you go, Thomas Kirkland's driver-"

"Pablo? Nick questioned him after Thomas' murder."

"Yeah, well now he's offering to talk in exchange for a deal."

"A deal, he's not even been arrested for anything?"

"Called the DAs office, says he has details on stuff he was compliant to; but doesn't want jail time if he talks."

"You think he has details on what happened to Amanda?"

"I think I'm not gonna think anything until we know. We've had so many dead ends, I just can't take another one."

"I hear you. You've got my number; the DA probably won't make a move before Monday, but if she does, call me. Goodnight Fin, have a good weekend."

"You too." He said as she left.

* * *

 **California**

"...and that's exactly why he'll be more than willing to take the plea-"

"Excuse me, I have to get this." David said, looking at his phone. "Haden." He answered.

"Mr. Haden...sir, I'm sorry to call you out of the blue, but...well, I need more money!" The male voice said anxiously on the other end of the line.

"I'm sorry, I'm gonna take this outside. Be right back." David said to his colleagues, keeping a straight face as he got up from the table and went to the lobby, where he immediately let his anger show. He knew just who this was, but he didn't expect he'd hear from him again. And especially not on his private number. "How the fuck did you get this number?"

"It was simple enough. Listen, I hate to call you like this-"

"Then don't!"

"Well, I wouldn't. But like I said, I've hit a bad spot, and I need more money- a lot more, unfortunately."

"No, no. We had a deal- one lump sum, and that was it! I gave you a hundred thousand dollars! What you did with it is not my business!"

"Sir, I'm aware, but if you'll just-"

"You heard me, and you'd be wise not to call this number again!" He said. He put the phone in his jacket pocket and collected himself, straightening his hair and fixing his tie before he went back inside.

* * *

" _She's still having some pain and the bleeding has slowed but at this point, it's a waiting game. I'm sorry." The doctor said and Nick just nodded._

" _Thank you." He said as he wiped his eyes._

" _I know that it's hard not to, but you can't blame yourself for this. Sometimes it just isn't meant to be." Nick could hear him but god this hurt his heart! And he couldn't imagine what Olivia was going through. She had just shut off, so when he felt himself tearing up, he excused himself to the hall. He wouldn't cry in front of her if she couldn't yet bring herself to._

" _I know you mean well, Doc, but please don't try to make this better."_

" _Listen to me, she's still carrying one of them. And if she wanted to, I don't see a reason why you two can have more after this if you chose to-"_

 _If you chose to._

" _It wasn't my baby...I'm actually not her husband. We work together. I was there when her water broke."_

" _Oh...please, forgive me. I just thought-"_

" _It's okay. He's actually on his way. Can I go be with her?"_

" _That's best thing you can do right now." He said, patting Nick's back as he left and Nick wiped his eyes again before he went in to Olivia who was a total mess now. Sometime, while he'd been outside, she started to cry and when he walked in, there she was. Laying there in bed, on her side and sobbing uncontrollably while he stood there by the door for a moment._

" _Liv."_

" _Please go away." She cried with her back to him._

" _I'm not leaving you." He began approaching the bed to the side of the window where she was facing and with tears in his eyes, he sat down on the bed and took her in his arms._

" _This was the price for what I did to you."_

" _No Liv, listen to me okay? We both fucked up in that relationship; big time, but this was not your fault." He needed to get that across to her. "It was just something that happened, it's nobodies fault, baby...it just happened!" He said in a whisper as she buried her head against his chest and cried._

"What are you thinking about?" Olivia asked him with a sensual kiss to his lips, suddenly bringing him out of his reverie. They sat together, on the couch eating cheeseburgers and fries while watching television and just being. And she now rested on his shoulder, gazing up at his beautiful face as she stroked his chin. Nick knew what mentioning the miscarriage would do to her; she still hadn't gotten over it and so he looked at her and told her a half truth.

"Just us. Where we would've been by now-"

"Where we'll still be; soon." She said, looking up at him so lovingly. How could he have let her get away from him? Was the thought that went through his head as he kissed her, feeling it in every inch of his body.

"I want you, now. I wanna have you every day! Because once a week, it's not enough!"

"God if you knew how hard it was for me…I love David but this; I never should have committed when my heart was with you!" She said and took a french fry from his carton.

"Somebody's greedy!" He said with a laugh.

"Shut up, I ate all of mine!" She took another fry before she took a slurp from her milkshake as he stared at her.

"What?" She asked, smiling as she chewed.

"This is nice. us, sitting here like this. I can't wait until we get to do this everyday. We made such a mess of things; I never should have let you go." She kissed his shoulder then lay her head down on it.

"So, you ready to be a stepdad to three?" She asked as he rubbed her belly and she let her hands join his.

"More than ready." He said and kissed her. "...and I have you till Sunday!" He smiled and put their food aside on the coffee table; catching her lips in a kiss that quickly turned serious. He eased her down slowly while they kissed, putting her on her back. "You up for this?"

"Do you have any idea how badly I'm starved for this at home? This weekend, I plan on three things." Suddenly, she began unbuttoning her blouse. "Eating..." She said with a kiss. "Sleeping…" Another kiss. "And you making love to me so fiercely, I can't walk out of here come Sunday!" She smiled as she opened her blouse. "Come here, Mr. Amaro!"

* * *

 **Amanda**

I'm sure of one thing. Wherever we are, we're somewhere in Europe. During the last eight and a half months, I've noticed some things, even though it could have cost me my life if I'd been caught, but tonight I'd overheard one of the guests talking.

" _I have to make it back to Mykonos more often."_ He said to another when he thought I wasn't listening and before I blacked out.

I was reminded that I'm nothing more than a piece of property when I made the mistake of calling the master _baby_ as a means of ingratiating myself to him, but he quickly and very angrily let me know that that was the wrong thing to do. He knocked me to the floor while I was on top of him, he inside me, and proceed the beat me before he called his men in, four of them. And made them rape me right there on his bedroom floor for hours, while he watched.

" _Don't ever think that you are more to me than what you are, you filthy whore!"_ And he ordered them to get me out of his sight.

That was over a week ago. And since then, he's punished me by not allowing me back to his room. I lay recuperating for 2 days, and then was expected to perform at the next three parties. The last of which, has me here.

Right now, I lay there in the infirmary, crying, the only time I was ever allowed to really voice my pain. All other times, I had to be silent unless it was to voice pleasure, or fake it. But right now, I was absolutely in agony from the abuse my body had withstood tonight. I, along with five other girls, each of them seemingly in a worse state than the last, all lay in our perspective beds, trying not to cry, but failing as treatments were given to us to help with our pain. Some actually screaming just at the sheer agony of being touched.

Tonight was a party hosted for a few German businessmen. We all hated performing for them, because we knew that they were sexual deviants, even more so than the usual men we encountered, but what choice did we have? Master hand picked the six of us that were to entertain the group, and like good little slaves, we put on smiles and did what was was expected of us. Knowing that the alternative of Bangkok was much worse.

But I just cried silently as I lay there on my stomach. My back was basically ripped to shreds by the cat-o-nine-tails whip that I was beaten with during a drinking game the men played tonight. Ten lashes I'd received altogether from the sadistic bastards and in between, I was passed around to them, each having ten minutes to do their worst to me sexually, and they were not kind! My vagina and anus were both ridiculously stretched out and bleeding, as were my breasts and nipples. Blood tinged milk being drained from them.

 _I just want my life back!_ Though it hurt me even more than my bruises and torn skin to think about it. I missed Fin and Liv and Nick so much. And the twins, and Zara! Those people were my only real family and being away from them every day was like a death in itself. I was so happy when they'd given us the pain medication through our IVs and I'd started to drift off into a dreamless sleep as I watched the milk being drained from my breasts.

Someone has to discover I'm here. I can't take much more of this life.

* * *

 **TBC**


	4. Secrets

**Chapter 4**

 **Just wanted to thank the people who have held on for this story. I realized that the updates have been slow; I warned you they would be, but thanks for staying with me. The reason the updates are so slow is my memory has been affected by the stroke, so I have to go back and re-read the first Over Her Head every time before I publish a new chapter and make sure that it's right, and sometimes I can't do it as fast as I would like, so please understand, and don't ask me about updates.**

* * *

.

In Olivia's office...

"God, I wish we could've-"

"Made love? I know baby." Nick said as he caressed her lips. "We haven't exactly had time since last weekend."

"You don't know what a struggle it is, lying next to David every night and wishing it was you; it's torture! Luckily you're only gone till Monday." She said and kissed him. "And luckily I already took the day off…"

"...and I can't wait! I'll call you when I land. I love you, and I love you too." He said to the baby, as he had his hands on her belly.

"We love you; especially me! Give Zara a big kiss for me?"

"I will." He said and he gave her a long look before he leaned in and kissed her on the lips, only breaking apart when air became necessary. "I'm gonna make you so happy!"

"I already am!" She said and kissed him again. Call me."

"I will." And he walked out of her office and shut the door.

She smiled before she made her way around the desk to sit in her chair, placing her hands on top of her belly and began to rub it softly when the baby began moving, while she thought about NIck. God, she felt like a teenager with their first love! That's how he made her feel. And while she knew that this wouldn't be easy telling David that she was leaving; she couldn't wait until she and Nick were free to be together, out and in the open.

So far, only Elliot knew that they were back on, and she suspected Fin did too since he and Nick were so close. And even though Fin was her friend, she didn't dare ask him.

"Whoa, little guy!" She said to the baby. It felt like he was doing gymnastics inside her with his kicking and movement. "You've gotta calm down in there, little man" She soothingly ran her hands across her belly, hoping to get him in a more tranquil mood when her cell phone rang and she saw that it was David

She debated in her her head for a moment whether she should pick it up, but quickly did away with that thought. _You're being silly!_ She said to herself. _He could be calling about the girls._ She thought asshe sat up in her chair and answered the phone. "David, hey."

"Hey yourself." He chirped sounding upbeat. "So, you ready?"

 _Ready?_ "For what? _Damn this pregnancy brain!_ She thought, trying to remember just what exactly she was supposed to be ready for.

"Baby, you have a doctor's appointment in an hour. Remember?"

"Right. I'm sorry, David. I don't know where my mind is half the time."

"Well, that's why you have me." He smiled as he turned a corner in his car. "How's my boy doing?"

"He's pulverizing my insides!" She laughed.

"Well, five more weeks till he's out. It'll fly by."

"So says you." She said as he grinned.

"I'll be there in five, see you in a few."

She quickly hung up and reached for the picture of David and the girls that was sitting on her desk, and sighed as she looked at it. Living this lie was draining her! But still, she knew that once everything was settled and in place, everyone would understand; hopefully.

Then she thought about Nick, and about his kiss and his touch. But most of all, she thought about how much he loved her; as much as she loved him, and she smiled as she rubbed her belly to calm the baby.

"This is gonna work out." She said as she sniffed the collar of her shirt. _Damn!_ It definitely smelled like Nick's cologne, and she silently thanked God that she kept extra clothes in her locker. She smiled again, thinking of him before she got up from her chair slowly and made her way out of the office. "Hey Fin, David's on his way up. Would you put him in my office when he gets here?"

"Sure thing." He said, and she headed down the hall and up to the locker room.

* * *

Paris…

"I'll still need to overlook those contacts before they go out." Julia said to the phone screen that broadcast to the board that was gathered in New York. She had Chloe tucked in her arm, breastfeeding her while she covered her with a receiving blanket and conducted the meeting. "I'll look at them tonight and send them to the lawyers first thing tomorrow. Is there anything else we need to cover?"

"Nothing. We'll wait for those contracts." Melissa Harrington, the CFO on the board, said.

"Okay. Well, if there's nothing else, have a good day ladies and gentlemen." Julia said before disconnecting the call, then turning her attention immediately to her daughter as she uncovered her. "I know baby, boring huh?" She said and laughed. "But you don't care, do you? Nope. I love you so much, baby girl, yes I do. And all of this will be yours someday, if you want it. Though I don't ever want you to feel pressured; you can be anything you dream of! Anything at all. I want you always to follow your heart." Just then, her cellphone rang and when she picked it up, she saw that it was Nick and completely froze. She looked down at Chloe, who was still feeding and then back at the phone before she figured she should pick it up. while praying that Chloe wouldn't make a sound. "Hello?" She said, nervously into the phone.

"Julia, hey. It's Nick Amaro. How've you been?"

Her heart leapt the minute he spoke. She hadn't realized that she missed him this much, and for a brief moment, she thought herself silly. Once again reminding herself that it was only twice.

"Nick…" _Oh god! Say something, Julia!_ "I'm doing good actually. How are you?" She said with tears in her eyes as she looked down at Chloe. _Not now Julia, please not now!_

"I'm well. Uh, the reason I'm calling is, actually, I meant to call yesterday but time got away from me."

Julia swatted at the tears that were filling her eyes. "Oh?"

"I apologize, but I thought you'd wanna know. We haven't found anything, in spite our efforts in Thomas' murder case. It's been over six months; no suspects have come to light and we don't have any leads. So for now, we're uh, we're leaving the case open, but the investigation is suspended for the time being. I thought that as his next of kin, you'd wanna-"

"I guess someone had to receive the news. Thank you for calling."

"It's nothing"

As she sat, staring at Chloe, she couldn't help the tears that once again came to her eyes. She couldn't stop them. _You're holding his child; his little girl. She's two weeks old and he doesn't know about her, Julia!_

"Nick, I wanted to tell you…"

"Tell me what?

She looked at her daughter and she couldn't do it. What if he didn't care? She knew that he was a good guy, but good guys don't all make good dads and they don't always make good decisions. She was holding his daughter in her arms; their daughter; her daughter. Her miracle. And if he just balked at her revelation, just walked away… No. She wouldn't subject her daughter to that heartbreak if she could avoid it.

"I- haven't spoken to you in so long, I just… How are things?"

"Things are good, I can't complain." He said, thinking of Olivia.

"That's good. I read about you making Sergeant a few months back. Congratulations."

"Thank you. I actually have a flight to catch, but um, you take care." He said.

"I will. Goodbye Nick." She said tearfully, then hung up. She stared at her phone for a moment, before she tossed it onto the table phone as Chloe stopped suckling and let her mouth go lax. Julia lifted her upright to her chest, rubbing her back and patting it gently, the baby, now falling asleep as Julia kissed her head and snuggled against it, inhaling her sweet scent. She seemed so big when she was born, Julia guessed because she had to push her out, but she was so tiny here in Julia's arms.

Chloe let out a small burp and settled against her mother's chest, sleeping peacefully as Julia watched her in absolutely awe! She and Nick had made this child; made her from the top of her beautiful head that was laden with the most gorgeous black hair, down to her perfect little feet that had the sweetest little toes. They had made her. And she was perfect.

"Maybe we're fine with just the two of us." She whispered against Chloe's head and hoped, for her daughter's sake that she wasn't making a huge mistake.

* * *

Amanda

The master has me getting ready for something. I don't know what, but I'm guessing that it's a private performance in his chambers. He's forgiven me. I know he has. He's missed me and wants me tonight.

I sat earlier in a bath of milk and honey and then had my hair and nails done and afterwards, was massaged with oils. I had the barbells in my nipples changed to small rings that were now connected with a gold chain that was clipped on, and a pair of… I don't know if they would necessarily qualify as panties, since they were nothing more than gold chains that hung around my hips. I guess you could call it a belt. The jewel that was in my navel piercing wasn't changed, but I was also adorned with ankle bracelets, beautiful cuff bracelets on my wrists and a collar necklace. I didn't know what Master had in store for me, but I'd never been dressed like this before. Not since Thomas- I wondered about him. If he had found another young, stupid girl like me. I don't see how I could've fallen so hard for a man, that I couldn't see what he was was doing to me until it was too late; Till I ended up here with no way out. I was a respected police officer once, and now, I'm nothing more than a sex slave.

"Seraphine, Master will see you now." Amina said as she entered, as always done up in her henna tattoos, and adorned in more extravagant jewels than I. I was so glad that finally I would see him as my breasts were now heavy and needed to be emptied.

I walked behind Amina until we came to Masters rooms, and the two men outside opened the doors to receive me. I was led inside while Amina returned to whatever it is that she did all day.

I entered into the first room and I don't know why, but I was startled when I heard the doors shut and lock behind me. It suddenly felt cold in the room and the tiny hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Something was wrong and I knew it. But what could I do?

I stood in place in the center of the large marble floor that was marked by a circle. That's the way we were trained and I didn't dare break my training. I had learned, finally what that did, and I didn't want to incur the Master's anger, so there I stood. Alone in that big circle, goosebumps appearing on my arms, and my bare nipples getting hard from the cold that was only in my mind. Something was very wrong!

When one of the doors to his bedchamber (he has me sounding medieval, I know) opened and one of his house boys, Anton appeared, he didn't say a word to me. He simply looked me up and down, admiring my hair and jewelry, turned up his nose and took the chain that hung from my nipples. The sudden pull gave me a rush as I walked with my head down through the doors to Master.

I arrived to see Master standing by the window, talking to another man. He was taller than Master's frame of 6'2; maybe 6'5 and got he was big, with muscles bulging everywhere! He was also younger, if I had to guess, I'd say maybe around 30, with dark hair like Master. Immediately, they turned around and Master dismissed Anton, who turned from the room and left without a word.

I stood in the bedroom, afraid to move from that one spot where I had been parked. Now I knew something was up and it had me nervous.

"Seraphine, you can look up." Master said as he came towards me. I slowly raised my head as Master removed my arms from beneath my breasts where they were folded and I swallowed hard. "Say hello to our friend. This is Mister-"

"Call me Damian." The stranger said as he walked over to me and looked me up and down, scrutinizing every inch of me with his eyes.

His very large hand came out in front of him, and landed softly on my face. It stayed there a moment, feeling about and from there, it traveled to my neck and shoulder where his other hand soon joined as he went behind me and began to massage me there.

"She's indeed lovely, just as you said." Damian said to Master, as Master just stood off to the side, smiling. When Damian's hands went from my shoulders, directly to my breasts, and he squeezed them hard, making my milk begin to spray. He came around to taste it, unhooking the chain, then sucking and biting so hard that it felt as if he were trying to take my breast off.

He fed for what seemed like forever, switching between breasts but was only actually a minute. A minute of pain and one where once he was done, if my nipples and breasts could have, they would have cried.

"Seraphine. Damian here is thinking of purchasing you."

There it was. The reason for the goosebumps and the hairs standing up on the back of my neck. He was selling me.

"But first, he wants to sample the goods." He said as Damian's hands were now between my legs. "You don't mind, do you?"

What could I say? _Yes, I do mind?_ I was a prisoner here. I no longer had any rights to dissent anything. My body belonged to Master, and what he chose to do with it was his decision and his alone. Plain and simple: I had no rights. And so I said the only thing that was expected of me, the only thing I could say, and I said it with a smile.

"No Master."

"Good." Damian grunted as he stood up to his full height in behind me and brought his mouth near my ear. "Because tonight, I'm going to fuck the living shit out of you to make sure that you can take me!" He then licked my ear, and dropped his kimono.

 _Dear god, don't let that be his penis pressing against my ass!_ I prayed. But my prayer was in vain I saw as he turned me around to face him and pushed me to my knees as he told Master to leave us. It was the biggest cock I'd ever seen and it wasn't even erect yet.

"Get it nice and hard baby. And don't spare the spit."

* * *

"Looks like a big baby." Dr. Harman said as she moved the wand from the sonogram machine over Olivia's belly.

"It's not gestational Diabetes?" Olivia asked as David prepared to speak but was quickly shut down by the doctor.

"No. All your screens have come back clean for that. I'm just worried because you still have five weeks to go, and we're already looking at an eight pounder; give or take. I know you're dead-set on a natural birth; I'm just worried that it may be difficult if the baby gets too big before his birthday." She continued as Olivia put her hand to her stomach, and Dr. Harman turned off the machine. "For now, we'll just keep an eye on him." She said, just as her pager went off. "I'm sorry, I've gotta take this. Olivia, I'll see you in a week unless there are any problems, or labor."

"Thanks, Dr. Harman." She said while David wiped her stomach clear of the gel.

"So, a big one, huh?"

"As if I need to be more nervous about the birth."

"Don't worry baby" He said as he palmed her naked belly and kissed her temple while he took her hand and helped her to sit up. "You'll both do fine!"

"Hopefully, he comes out sooner as opposed to later." She said while adjusting the sheet around her waist. "Can we stop for food before we go back to the precinct? I'm hungry."

"Sure." and he kissed her again, this time, quick on the lips. "Looks like you're not the only one." He laughed as he watched the baby moving around from within. "I'll bring the car around. You'll be okay?"

"I'll be fine." She said with a genuine smile. He had left, with her watching until the door closed, and she put her arm across her belly.

"I know… He doesn't deserve this." She said to herself, with tears in her eyes. "...and I don't know how to tell him!"

...

Out in the hall, David was about to board the elevator when his phone rang.

"Haden?"

"Mr. Haden. I know that you said I shouldn't call you…

"And I meant it!" David said, fighting himself not to shout as he looked around for the staircase and quickly headed for it. "Just who the hell do you think you are? You call me when I'm with my fiancée? You call me at all?"

"Sir, if you'll just listen to me-"

"No, you listen to me! I will not give you another dime! Do you hear me? Not one. Thin. Dime! You asked for what you got-"

"Look, I'm in a bad way. If you could just-"

"If you call me again, I promise you, you'll regret it!" He said before he hung up and nonchalantly continued down the staircase.

Meanwhile, in his tiny office, Stanley sat there panicking. He had to get this money. He was was in deep again with his bookie, and he had maxed all of his credit cards. If he couldn't get David to come through for him…

"He will. You just have to approach it differently. That's all!" Is what he told himself, but the reality was, he knew that David had used him, paid him off and now he was done with him. "I should've asked for more! I should've- Fucking motherfucker!" He swore to himself, under his breath. "You owe me! I put my job on the line, and you owe me, motherfucker!" But what could he do? David was right. He paid him the hundred thousand they'd agreed on. But Stanley felt this was unfair. After all, most of that hundred grand went straight to paying his bookie, and the rest; well, David wasn't the only one who liked expensive clothing; only, David could easily afford it. Not so with Stanley. Sure, he had it. But with his hefty gambling habit, he was barely staying afloat.

"I'm gonna get what's mine!" He swore. "And if I don't, well I'm sure a certain someone would love to know about what you've done, Mr. Haden!"

* * *

 **TBC. Reviews are love.**


	5. That Weekend

**Chapter 5**

* * *

 **.**

 **Saturday**

"...she doesn't want to tell you, because she thinks you'll be mad." Sophia said as the three of them, her, Aria and Olivia were in the kitchen making dinner.

"Be mad at what?" Olivia asked as she prepped the roast for the oven. Putting the vegetables in the pot.

"No. That's not why!" Aria defended.

"Why, what?" Olivia asked again.

"Yes it is!" Sophia teased Aria, who responded with:

"It's not!" She said, holding her ground.

"Hey, hey…" Olivia interrupted their little yelling match by banging the pot with a wooden spoon, creating a bell sound that annoyed the girls into silence, just as their mother intended. "Aria, what didn't you want to tell me, sweetie?" But before she had a chance to speak…

"She-" Sophia started, but one look from Olivia hushed her, quickly, and had her sitting at the counter, quietly.

"Ari? Baby, what didn't you wanna tell me?"

"I didn't didn't want to tell you, mommy. Soph's being mean."

"Okay. Do you mind telling me what you didn't didn't want to tell me?"

Aria got quiet for a minute as she looked down. But quickly looked up at Olivia. "A boy at school, he likes me "

"A boy?" She said, trying not to freak out as Sophia got up and went to the fridge. "Really? How old is this boy?" She said, thinking the worst, but praying that it wasn't.

"He's seven, like me."

"Oh?" Olivia gave a sigh of relief inwardly. She thought for a minute that there was an older boy, preying on her baby. and for a minute, she was about to go nuts! But when Aria saw that her mother seemed to handling it well, she loosened up and so did her mouth.

"Yes. He's in my class and his name is Malik and I asked him yesterday if we could be boyfriend and girlfriend!" She smiled.

"Well, that's bold. What did he say?"

"He said he'd ask his mom… so, can I be his girlfriend?"

Olivia smiled as she added the broth to the roast and covered the pot. "You really like him, huh?" She said as she put the pot in the oven.

"Yes." Aria laughed. "He lets me use his crayons, even though I have my own."

"Well…" She laughed. "I don't think it would be a problem if you had a little boyfriend." Olivia said, thinking back to when she was about that age, and her first crush.

"Thank you mommy!" Aria said excitedly as she hugged Olivia's middle; as much of it as she could get her arms around. "I love you! And I love you too, baby brother!"

"Ari's got a boyfriend!" Sophia teased, as the phone rang and Olivia went to answer it while the girls argued in the background.

"Hey Fin." Olivia answered, smiling at her girls.

"You sound busy."

"Hi, uncle Fin!" Both girls shouted, and went right back to arguing.

"Hey babies!"

"Uncle Fin says hi."

"Mommy, tell her to stop!" Aria whined.

"David!" Olivia yelled as she held the kitchen door and ushered the girls out. It was suddenly quieter, though the baby was now kicking up a storm, and she could still hear them arguing in the next room. "Just world war three! What's up?" She said to Fin, finally able to talk, as she rubbed the side of her belly.

"Another lead just died."

"What are you talking about?"

"Pablo."

"Thomas' driver? Oh god, tell me he hasn't skipped town."

"You ain't hearing me Liv, he's dead! The cops got a call complaining about a smell and they found him. Three days dead in his apartment."

Liv sat down on one of the stools at the island counter to take the pressure off her back. "How?"

* * *

" _...I deserve..." Without another word, she kissed David._

 _"What are you doing?" He asked, already feeling like an overzealous teenager._

 _"Kissing you."_

He could remember just a few months ago when he and Liv reconnected after so many years. He wasn't sure if they should, even though he wanted her so bad.

 _"Liv, maybe we shouldn't."_

 _"Why? This is what you wanted and I need to forget."_

 _He was struggling to hold it together and tried to talk to her. "You're not thinking straight. You don't want this."_

 _"I am thinking straight and this is what I want."_

 _"Are you sure?" Olivia looked him in his eyes and kissed him, he needed no further confirmation and took control of the kiss, cupping her face in his hands and going deep, the two of them desperately clawing at each other. He pulled her shirt off over her head and went back to kissing her as she unbuttoned his shirt and took it off him, sliding it over his muscles, never pulling her lips away. David, while they were kissing, undid the clasps on her bra and threw it across the room, laying her down on the oversized sofa and climbing on top of her._

Now they hadn't been intimate ever since they lost one of their boys in the miscarriage. And he wondered if they ever would.

 _"You're so beautiful." He said caressing her face. "Still so beautiful..." She looked up at him and smiled before he dropped..._

"Daddy" Aria called, sounding frustrated and interrupting David's thoughts as she walked into the den with Sophia following closely behind. He immediately snapped back to the present when he saw his girls.

"Hey. I Thought you guys were helping mommy make dinner."

"We were. It's in the oven, and mommy's on the phone with uncle Fin." Sophia said as she went to sit on the couch, and grabbed the remote from the coffee table. Aria, on the other hand, came around to sit on their father's lap at his desk, and she put her arms around him, and kissed his cheek.

"Aw, thank you, buttercup! Daddy was just thinking how he needed a kiss from his baby girl." He said. "What's wrong?"

"Sophia is teasing me." Aria quietly said to David as she lay her head on his shoulder. He got up from his desk, carrying Aria on his arm and sat down next to Sophia, with Aria on his lap.

"Hey, Soph, what'd we talk about?" David asked the child, who was busy watching Spongebob. But quickly muted the TV, and turned around to look at her father.

"I wasn't bad teasing." She said, with big, sad eyes.

"Aria, is that true?"

"Kind of… but I didn't like it, and I asked her to stop."

"Okay. We've talked about this, right? Now, if one of you is doing something to the other, that the other doesn't like, we agree to…?"

"Stop it." They both said, Sophia a little guiltily.

"That's right. You guys are sisters. Best friends…"

They thought about it, curiously having a silent discussion with each other, and once they came to an agreement… "I guess so." They both said, and smiled warmly at one another.

"You guess? That's it?" David said as he tickled them both, and they exploded with laughter. "You only guess?"

"No… we are… Daddy, we are!" Sophia howled, with Aria agreeing before David stopped.

"Glad you agree. Now, what was it that you were politely teasing your sister about?" He asked Sophia as they collected themselves, and Sophia looked at Aria.

"Guess what?" Aria asked David.

"Uhhh, it's my birthday?"

"No..." Aria laughed.

"Oh, then is it your birthday?"

"You're so silly, Daddy. Not till June."

"Then…?"

"Mommy said I can have a boyfriend!" She uttered bashfully and hid her face in the collar of his shirt.

"You're seven."

"Daddy!"

* * *

"He probably had nothing about Amanda to offer us anyway." Olivia said out loud, to an empty kitchen, trying to convince herself. She hadn't moved from where she sat since hanging up with Fin, just needing to breathe. This happened every time they ran into a possible lead that turned out to be nothing.

He probably knew exactly where she was, or god forbid, where her body lay. _No, she's not dead!_ Olivia would feel it if she were. And even though Fin and even Nick felt that they were looking for her remains, although they'd never admit it to her; Olivia knew better!

"You let her have a boyfriend?" David asked as he came into the kitchen, but Liv was so lost in her own head, she didn't hear him. "Queenie?"

When she realized he was there, she snapped to attention. "What?"

"I was asking why my baby has a boyfri-" He started, but when he saw her face, he knew that something was wrong. "It's Amanda, isn't it?"

"We had someone. He was going to give us a possible location, but he was found dead in his apartment before we could interview him; heroin overdose."

"Baby… I'm sorry!" He said and pulled her into a hug, holding her tight. "Are you okay?"

"I'll be fine." She insisted, pulling away. "It's just so hard knowing she's out there somewhere, and I can't do anything."

"I know, Queenie."

"I'm sorry to dump all this on you."

"It's okay. How about I go run you a bath and you can relax? Dinner's gonna take a couple of hours."

"But the girls…"

"Dont worry; I got this."

"You're a godsend, you know that?" She said, feeling terrible. She still didn't know how to tell him that she was leaving, but it had to be soon. She couldn't see herself trying to do this after the baby was born. She knew herself. She would probably be an emotional mess after the birth, like she was with the girls, but she had Elliot to lean on then. Now, she was with David, and if she had to lean on him…

"You are the mother of my children, and the love of my life. I'd do anything for you!" He said and kissed her head. "Besides, if you start getting ready now, we won't be late."

"Ever the funny guy!"

"I try." He said smiling. "Come on." She took his hands when he held them out to help her up, and together, they exited the kitchen.

* * *

 **Los Angeles**

"Nick, are you listening to me?" Maria said as they sat outside the restaurant having lunch with Zara, and discussing what her schedule would be. But Nick was preoccupied with his phone.

"Yeah, I'm sorry…" He said, giving her lip service. He was texting Olivia, who was filling him in on Rollins' case, and the newest developments. "It's just, things are a little crazy at home. We just lost a potential lead in Rollins disappearance case."

"I'm so sorry that this is still going on."

"Me too. Especially since both me and Fin think we're looking at a recovery if we do find her."

"Nick…"

"Daddy, what's a recovery?"

He and Maria looked at each other for an answer before he spoke. "Why don't you finish your burger and we'll see about heading over to the American Girl store. How about it?"

"A new doll?!"

"Maybe. Now eat your lunch!" He told her as he smiled. When she had turned to her food, he texted Olivia. _[I know one more thing we could try.]_

* * *

When David entered their bedroom sometime later, he was absolutely mesmerized by Olivia. She had finally finished dressing for the fundraiser event they would be attending that night, and she was nothing less than stunning! She wore a long, black, off the shoulder gown that was draped and showed off her magnificent cleavage. She dressed the gown with a diamond, question mark shaped necklace, that had a huge round sapphire as the period. And a sapphire and diamond bracelet. She wore her hair down and curled, and her makeup was perfect. She was truly a vision.

"Wow!" He said.

"Doesn't mommy look beautiful, daddy?" Sophia said as she and Aria played with Olivia's makeup on her vanity.

"She looks breathtaking!" He said, unable to stop smiling, he was so giddy!

"You don't look so bad yourself." Olivia said to David. And he did look dapper in his tuxedo. "When you're done smiling, I could use some help with my shoes." She said, referring to the five inch stiletto, silver sandals that sat in a shoebox on their bed.

"I got it." He said and came over to her, kneeling down in front of her, the split in her dress falling open and revealing her beautiful silken thighs. David was mesmerized, looking like he wanted to bite it, before he calmed himself and took her foot in his hand.

"Daddy, when I'm a lawyer, will I get a humatarian award too?" Aria asked as she turned around with Olivia's makeup on her face.

"Humanitarian award baby." Olivia said as her eyes went huge at Aria's reveal. And David, who had just finished with Olivia's shoes, giggled silently. She had makeup literally blotched all over her face, and it was all Olivia could do to keep from laughing.

"...you will, as long as you remember to look out for people less fortunate." He said, kissing her and Sophia then heard the doorbell ring. "That's Bridget, I'll get it."

"I'm gonna be a police officer like mommy, and Aunt Amanda." Sophia claimed proudly to Olivia.

"Really?" Olivia asked, somewhat proud, but fearful at the same time.

"Uh huh. I wanna help people, like you do."

"Aww, baby!" Olivia was truly touched. And Sophia smiled as she hugged her.

"Mommy, when is aunt Aunt Amanda coming back? We miss her so much!"

"I know baby, and soon. I promise." Olivia said and kissed them both. Silently praying that she wasn't lying to her daughters.

* * *

"Mr. Answari, hi, it's Nicolas Amaro…"

"Nicolas! It has been a long time. How have you been?" The man answered as he sat on his private plane, flying to Asia.

"I'm fine sir, thank you for asking."

"You are the man who brought justice for my Amira. for that, I will always be indebted to you."

"You're very welcome, I'm just glad that we could make things right. Sir, the reason I'm calling is because you said that you'd owe me a favor?"

"I did indeed. And I meant it."

"Well, I'd like to collect on that, if I may."

"Of course you may. Tell me, what can I do for you? Anything at all!"

"I have a friend that's missing. She's been gone for quite some time, and so far, every lead we've had had fallen apart."

"Does this friend have a name?"

"Amanda Dawn Rollins. She's a police officer with the NYPD, who was involved with Thomas Kirkland. We think he did something to her when she broke it off with him, but even if he was alive, he'd deny it."

"And you need me to find her?"

"Yes sir. I know it's a lot-"

"Nonsense. I just wish you had come to me sooner."

"So do I. But Mr. Answari, Sir, any info you can find on her-"

"Dont worry. I'll get in touch with you when I know something." And just like that, he hung up and Nick was left staring at the phone for a second.

"God, let this work!" He said before he went back to Zara and Maria.

* * *

" _...Sir, if you're implying what I think you are-"_

" _I'm implying exactly what you think I am. Now, how much?"_

" _Look, Mr…"_

" _Haden."_

" _Haden. I don't know what kind of operation you think about I'm running. But trust me, if I were running that type of business; you couldn't afford my services!"_

" _Tell you what. Why don't you, hypothetically, give me a number, and we'll see if if we can work with it."_

 _Was this guy serious? Stanley asked himself as he looked David over. Nails perfectly manicured. Hair neatly trimmed, subtle but expensive cologne. And when he looked down at David's shoes; Berluti, $2600 a pair, at least! This guy could be bullshitting, but he could also be very real. Hell, expensive Cartier watch? Tailored suit? Stanley decided to take a chance._

" _Hypothetically? $100,000." Stanley said nervously, then waited for David to respond, though the already knew what the response would be. Alas, it was nice to dream. Even if just for a moment._

" _Done." David said without batting an eyelash. "...hypothetically speaking, of course!"_

Standing now in the ballroom of the swanky hotel, near the kitchen where he snuck in; Stanley knew that he made a huge mistake in that he didn't seize the moment and get more. But that was about to end!

Looking out and scanning the crowd, he spotted David. He was whispering something to his wife and she nodded. His very pregnant wife. Man, she looks like she's gonna pop at any moment, but man, she's beautiful! He thought. "I bet you wouldn't want to lose everything you have, Haden." He mattered so that no one would hear.

When he looked at David and Olivia's table, he saw that Olivia was walking away. He followed her with his eyes and saw that she was headed to the closed in terrace, with the phone to her ear. As soon as she was gone, he hurried over to David.

"...I can't think of anyone who deserves it more! Congratu-" the senator started when Stanley interrupted.

"Excuse me Senator, can I borrow Mr. Haden?" He asked as David looked like he were seeing a ghost. "Thanks." He said, and ushered David away, leaving the Senator standing there speechless in his spot.

David was absolutely livid as he snatched his arm away from Stanley.

...

"What the hell are you doing here?" David whispered, but mad as hell, and looking around the room as he pushed Stanley out into the hall.

"I have my ways." Stanley bragged. "You haven't exactly been very accommodating on the phone, so I decided to pay you a visit.

"You listen to me-"

"No you listen to me, Mr. Haden!" Stanley said. "You see, I did some research, and it turns out you're a very rich man."

"So?"

"So… If I would have known that upon our first meeting, I surely would've asked for more than a measly hundred grand! See the way I see it, you owe me! I risked my job; my very freedom to provide you a service, and I just want what's mine! So you WILL give me $250,000, or let's just say... other arrangements will have to be made!"

David let off a laugh. "Are you threatening me?"

Stanley was scared out of his mind, but he had to remember why he was here. He had to get that money. "Call it whatever you want." Man, he suddenly felt bold. So bold, that he didn't realize the mistake he was making. But then, that's the problem with desperation and greed!

"That's what I thought."

"Tell me something, what do you think is gonna happen if you come out with all of this?"

"I… I…"

"You…?

"I was just-"

"No one ever saw us together, there's no record of our transactions, I made sure of it. So what do you have? Nothing!" David said as he looked around, scratching his brow, then shocked Stanley with his next move that involved pushing Stanley up against the wall, causing him to let out a small scream.

 _Oh god… He's gonna hurt me! Dammit, why didn't I set my phone to record?!_

"You think you've lucked onto some rich sucker? Is that what it is?"

"I'm sorry… I am so sorry!"

"You're gonna be!"

* * *

 **TBC…**


	6. Her New Home

**Chapter 6 picks right up where 5 left off. Here we go!**

* * *

.

David had had enough! He'd been a patient man; more patient than he probably should have been, but now he had been pushed to his limit! He had Stanley pinned against the wall, squeezing him by his neck while Stanley cowered and begged David to let him go. They'd forget about the money, he said, now just wanting to get away and rethink this. He didn't know that David would resort to violence; he seemed too classy for that. But here they were. David, mad as hell and Stanley swearing that he'd just go away. But David didn't want to hear it.

"We're gonna take a walk. Just you and I." David said to him, and, just as he was about to take Stanley and shove him through the doors leading to the stairs, Olivia entered the hallway.

"There you are." She smiled. "Oh, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

 _Shit!_ David thought, easing his hand off of Stanley's neck, and pivoting to face Olivia. "It's alright. You okay?" He said as he made his way over to her and palmed her belly lovingly as he put his other arm around her.

"Yeah, I'm just wiped out." She said quietly as she lay her head down on his shoulder.

"You wanna go home?"

"Can we? My back is killing me and I'm so exhausted."

"Don't apologize." He said and kissed her cheek. "Come on, I'll get our coats."

"It was nice meeting you…"

"Stanley." The man said as he silently thanked God. He nearly pissed himself, he'd been so scared.

"Stanley. Well, goodnight."

"We'll finish this tomorrow," David said to him. He left no room for Stanley to misinterpret his meaning, eyeing him hard before he took Olivia and left.

...

A little later, in the limousine…

"So who's Stanley? Is he a business partner?" Olivia asked as she sat rubbing her neck. David offered to do it for her, starting on her shoulders and working his way up to her neck. Olivia sat, letting out a deep breath, and reveling in the feel of his hands massaging her flesh and working out the kinks. "Your hands feel amazing!"

"It's a gift." He smiled, as his hands continued and he thought of Stanley.

 _"So… If I would have known that upon our first meeting, I surely would've asked for more than a measly hundred grand! See the way I see it, you owe me! I risked my job; my very freedom to provide you a service, and I just want what's mine…"_

"...so who is he?"

"Stanley?" He said as he kissed her cheek. "He's just an associate I needed for a job. Now, why don't you relax, and let me take care of you?"

* * *

 **In L.A.**

"So, fiance, huh?" Nick said, referring to the guy who was entertaining Zara on the terrace as he brought more dishes into the kitchen area. He emptied them as Maria put them in the dishwasher, eyeing him while she worked.

"I know what you're going to say." She smiled, nervously.

"And why do you assume that I'm gonna say anything?"

"Because I know you. You think he's a child molester or a drug addict, or some dreg of humanity."

Nick started to laugh. " I don't."

"You lie."

"Look," he took her hands in his and sat her down on the barstools. "I know that we didn't end things exactly...amicably"

"That's an understatement." She said with laughter.

"But I'd be lying if I said I wasn't happy for you." He said as he looked out at Zara and Blair out on the terrace. "He seems like a good guy."

"He is. A really good guy."

"Zara seems like she likes him."

"She does...um, that's what I wanted to talk to you about actually."

"About…?"

"Zara. ...Blair and I are getting married in May, and we're gonna be taking an extended honeymoon."

"How "extended" are we talking? I mean, if you guys need me to have Z for a couple of months…"

But Maria suddenly got quiet.

"Maria?"

"Nick...we're gonna be gone a year. And I want you to take her." She said as Nick looked at her.

* * *

Stanley entered his apartment and locked the door, then turned on the lights and leaned against the door for a moment before he staggered across the room to the kitchenette. Nervously, he opened the cabinet and fumbled around for a bottle of whiskey. When he found it, he pulled it from the cabinet and grabbed a mug from the counter; he didn't care about a proper glass at this point, he just needed to get the liquor into him and poured out a generous amount into the coffee mug. He immediately put the mug to his lips, and without another thought, he turned it up. Draining it in just a few greedy gulps in which there was overflow from the sides of his mouth, he filled it again before he went to his couch and sat.

" _We're gonna take a walk, Stanley. Just you and I."_

Even thinking about it made him want to throw up...well; almost. This was good whiskey, after all. But still, he got so nervous that he took another huge drink from the mug.

He'd messed up. "You didn't think, and it almost got you… _Hurt? Killed?_ No. He wouldn't kill you." He thought, then rethought his original conclusion. " _Would he?_ "

* * *

It was one o'clock in the morning as David went down to the kitchen when everyone was asleep. He sat there in the dark, in his pajamas and robe, drinking a glass of milk and just thinking about what had gone down earlier tonight.

He couldn't believe that this Stanley character had just shown up like that to his damn benefit. How the hell did he even get in? David wondered as he sat and drummed his fingers against the cool marble countertop while he sipped his milk.

 _He remembered that day at the doctor's office when they finally got the test results. Olivia was so nervous, and she sat squeezing David's hand as the doctor came into her office and sat behind her desk._

" _I've got some good news; both babies are healthy, there are no abnormalities."_

" _Thank God!"_

" _I told you they'd be fine." David said and kissed her quickly on the lips. But she was still worried about the paternity aspect and turned back to the doctor._

" _What about the other test; the…"_

" _Paternity?" Dr. Harman smiled. "Olivia, you don't have to be embarrassed. And you'll be happy to know that David is the father."_

When Dr. Harman said those words, it was like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders, even if the results had been…

"Hey, I thought you were asleep." He said to Olivia who had just come into the kitchen and turned the light on, getting a fright.

"David!" She cried out, putting her head down with tears in her eyes. He immediately got up and put his arms around her.

"Queenie, baby, I'm so sorry!" He apologized.

"You're going to frighten me into labor! Jeez!" She said as she tried to calm the baby, who was now ridiculously active. "It's okay little one, it's just daddy." She said as David joined her, rubbing his hands on her belly. "What are you doing sitting here in the dark?"

"I couldn't sleep, so I came down for a glass of milk. I thought you were sleeping."

"I was, but tell that to your son. He got me up to pee and now I'm… well, I _was_ hungry, but I guess I'm not anymore."

"What do you say we go to bed, and I'll rub your back until you fall asleep?"

"Sounds good." She said as they left the kitchen, she in his arms.

He would not let Stanley ruin his family!

* * *

 **Amanda**

He fucked me all night, keeping me awake to feed his perversions. I'd been fucked nearly unconscious as he did things that the old me would have been made sick, but the new me, this person that they'd turned me into; although disheartened that I had to do these things, I couldn't help but be excited. That's what got to me the most; that in the months since arriving here, I liked most of the things that were done to me. I know that it's rape, but still, and though I shamefully admit it, God, I've learned to crave most of it. It was conditioning.

And when Damian was on me; in me, I came so many times, while working him so good, there was no question as to if he'd buy me. Just a matter of when. I was a pro at not only taking it, but giving it as well, and not just to Master, but to the many guests that I've entertained over the months. But I guess it didn't matter to my master. Because just that fast, as much as I was hoping to stay and eventually find my way out of here, I got my answer as to when I'd be bought and was sold to Damianand taken the following night.

I don't know what happened. But one minute, we were at dinner and the next, it's morning, and I wake up in this strange, yet beautiful room. It was done up in the Baroque period, all of it. From the paintings and rugs, and the ornate style of the room to the massive canopy bed draped in silk and rising almost to the ceiling that was elegantly trimmed, like the rest of the room, in gold.

It was so quiet, I was afraid to get out of bed. I sat back against the golden, intricately carved headboard and held the covers as tears came to my eyes and made their way down my cheeks before I could stop them. _Why was this happening to me?_ I wondered, not daring to voice my thoughts out loud.

I looked around the room. No one else was here. It was just me, in this big bed, in this room, with the drapes to the French-door-style windows of which I counted three, all of which were on one side of the room and covering the entire wall. They were all open, the drapes, letting in the beautiful sunlight and for just a moment, I was reminded of the first time I went away with Thomas to Paris. I woke up in a room just like this one.

 _"You; God help me, are the only man I want! Body, soul and mind, I want you and I'm yours!"_

 _"I love you" he replied simply_

 _"Don't say that if you don't mean it, my heart can't take it." I begged, he quickly moved and put me on my back, climbing on top of me._

 _"I thought I made it clear that you are never to doubt me_

 _"Can you blame me?"_

 _"I guess I'll just have to prove myself," he said and pushed himself inside me with one hard thrust, causing me to gasp at the intrusion and moan his name._

 _"You're mine Amanda, and I'm never letting you get away from me!"_

If only I'd had some idea that my life would be rocked by this man.

"No time for reminiscing, Amanda!" I told myself. I had vowed a long time ago to make Thomas pay. But right now, I was suddenly reminded that the French doors might unlock. And just that fast, now unafraid of getting out of the bed, I jumped up and ran across it to the middle window and pushed and pulled at it.

"They're locked." I heard a voice say, and jumped, startled nearly to death. I hadn't noticed that the door to the room had opened and Damian had stood there watching me before he came in the room, clad in just a robe, with no shoes and staring at me. "And they are shatter-proof, in case you get any ideas."

Embarrassed, I looked down. _Of course they are, Amanda. Why wouldn't they be?_ I had so many questions that I wanted to ask him, but I knew better and I wouldn't talk unless spoken to. But Damian didn't speak. Instead, he'd walked over to the armchairs that were situated by the fireplace, and took a seat, staring intently at me as I was frozen by the windows, my hand still on the handle. Damian was looking at me so fixedly that I grew goosebumps all over. It didn't even register with me that I was wearing nothing more than a floor-length, sheer white gown with nothing on underneath, but I didn't flinch. My modesty had left me a long time ago and I just wanted some sign that it was okay to move.

"A few ground rules." He said as I stood, still by the windows. "You are free to move around the house your discretion. None of the doors are locked. And there are three floors here that you may travel at your leisure."

At the compound where we were all kept. We were only allowed to travel the first floor and a portion of the grounds unless we were summoned to masters suites.

"You won't be entertaining other men. There's just me. I have a very high, very...freakish sex drive, and I expect you to service me whenever I need it. Which will be often. As you know, I like to push the normal limits of pleasure and I'll often make you cum until you pass out. Where your job comes in: I have never been taken to that point of pleasure; to be so consumed by bliss that it becomes unbearable. But you have ...talents that I'd like to explore. I usually give my slaves a month to achieve this. If you take me there, it will buy you another month."

"Another month? To…?"

"To live." He said nonchalantly as if he were discussing the weather. But it was all I could do to keep my mouth closed. "So, over the next thirty days I expect you to bring out all of your tricks. Now, take off that gown, and walk over here." Damian said to me as he never took his eyes away from me, even as he began to stroke his erection. And I looked at his face to see if he was kidding about the thirty days. But I saw no hint of joking in his eyes.

Was he serious? I wondered. But not wanting to anger him, I immediately took my arms out of the sleeves and allowed the gown to drop to the floor around my feet and began to walk over to him but he stopped me halfway.

"Crawl." He said simply. Authoritatively. "Slowly." He added as I got down on my hands and knees to crawl to him.

I didn't hesitate. That's the number one thing that was drilled into us: Never hesitate when your...do I call this new man my master? I wondered as I slinked my way over to him. He was, after all. But how would _he_ like to be addressed?

"Yes… worth every penny." He said admirably as he grabbed the rings in my nipples and pulled them, then did the same with the one in my clitoris as I hissed from the sensations. My breast hadn't been emptied all night and started to leak as I felt myself getting wet. "Start at my feet. I want to feel this pussy on every part of me!"

* * *

 **Betrayal, a change of heart, secrets revealed and more. Stay tuned!**


	7. More from That Weekend

**Chapter 7**

* * *

 **.**

 **Sunday afternoon**

Sunday, during brunch at a quaint little spot in the village, the family sat eating while Aria and Sophia sat side by side, not really paying attention to their food. Instead, they were looking at each other, both stealing looks at their parents, and conversing with each other, not saying a word.

"You guys wanna share?" David smiled as he looked up from his plate.

"No," Aria said and looked at Sophia.

"Okay, what's up?" Olivia asked. But the girls just smiled at each other. "Soph…?"

"You ask," Aria whispered to Sophia, but Sophia simply shot Aria a look; one that Aria gave back to her and they stayed that way for a moment until Sophia, realizing that Aria wouldn't do it, let off a deep sigh and spoke.

"How come you guys don't kiss anymore?"

Liv and David sat there, both unsure of what to say.

"We...kiss," Olivia answered while looking at David to back her up, but Aria spoke before they could continue.

"Not the long yucky kisses." the girls giggled sillily.

"You guys kiss like you kiss me and Ari," Sophia added.

"They've got a point," David said and Olivia turned around and looked at him.

"No, they don't."

"Mommy, are you and Daddy still in love?" Sophia asked; she and Aria holding each other's hands, nervously. An action that didn't go unnoticed by either of their parents, who looked at each other.

"Do you guys know what being in love means?" David asked.

"It means that you give each other really long kisses and you put your arms around mommy and she puts hers around you," Aria answered, with what her seven-year mind could comprehend.

"...and hold hands!" Sophia added. Aria nodding her head.

"We do that," David said and Olivia looked back at him as she agreed.

"Of course we do! It's just…"

"Just?" Sophia asked as she looked up at her mother.

"Just…David, feel free to jump in here anytime."

"We just...well with the baby coming, your mom has been...she doesn't really like to be...touched at this...stage in her pregnancy?" He said/asked/partly lied with uncertainty while he looked at Olivia before he went back to eating. Aria and Sophia sat for a long moment looking at David and Olivia, and when they couldn't find the lie they looked at each other silently and went back to enjoying their food without an outwardly verbal word between them.

* * *

On a golf course on the island of Kaua'i in Hawaii, Amir Answari was about to take a shot on the ninth when his phone rang.

He took the phone from his pocket to look at the number on the display.

"You going to putt?" his friend asked him.

"I have to take this; excuse me a moment…" he said and answered. "what do you have?"

" _Turns out, dead men do tell tales. I found a diary."_

"A diary? Does it have any information that we can use?"

"… _good reading."_

"Anything about…"

" _A ton. I'm on my way to Hawaii, we'll discuss when I get there. I should see you tonight."_

"Very good. I'll see you then." Amir said before he hung up and marched back over to his business associates, who were waiting. "Sorry about that, gentlemen. Now, where were we?"

* * *

Later that night, David entered their bedroom and Olivia smiled as she briefly looked up at him from the book she was reading. She was wearing his favorite nightgown. The one that was gauzy, cotton and see-through enough that it showed off every curve of her body so wonderfully. He remembered the weekend before they went for the amniocentesis, she wore it, and he had such a good time tearing it off of her! Now he wondered, with her sitting in bed and smiling that beautiful smile of hers. If they would ever be like they were again; truly, deeply, madly in love.

"I don't think those two will ever want their own rooms."

With her head in her book, she grinned. "Give it time. In a few years when they hit puberty, trust me when I say they won't be able to get far enough away from each other."

"Don't say the p-word. I'm not nearly ready for them to start growing up." He said as he took his robe off and threw it on the seat at the end of the bed.

Olivia couldn't help but peek over her book to sneak a peek at his body. God, she needed to be fucked and he was here looking damn good! God she couldn't wait to see Nick tomorrow.

David laughed as he sat down beside her on the bed, then took a moment where he got silent, searching for the words he wanted to say.

"...the girls are right, you know?"

"About?"

"Us. We both tried to deny it to them but…"

"Where'd this come from?" She asked, but she already knew the answer.

"I don't know…maybe its because the last few months we've been drifting further apart,"

"David-"

"I know I said I wouldn't push, and I meant it. But… It's just… It just seems that ever since we lost this baby…" He had to choose his words very carefully. "...and I'm not comparing my sense of loss to yours. I know that you feel it deeper than any of us can ever understand."

"David-"

"Please let me finish; I just feel like… Liv, baby, it's been four and a half months, and we don't talk about it, or anything for that matter, except for when you yell at me and tell me to leave you alone."

"That's not true," She said, disbelieving as she took her book down and closed it. _Was it?_

"Liv, baby, it is," He said softly. This wasn't about trying to make her feel bad, but they were long overdue for this talk. "I feel like you've checked out of this relationship."

And there it was. The giant pink elephant that's been in every room, ever since she started sleeping with Nick behind his back two months ago, but just ignored. She carried on like everything was fine, and David let her, but after today with their girls…

"Is it what I said to the girls; or didn't say about us?"

"No. It's just me realizing that they were right."

"They're not right"

"Do you still love me, Olivia?"

"Of course I love you!" she didn't even need to think about it. She loved him deeply. It's just that she didn't feel that she was _in_ love with him anymore. And for her, it simply wasn't enough to justify staying.

"Then baby, why have you been pulling away from me?"

"It's complicated,"

"Uncompli… hold on." He said as his phone suddenly rang. "Mary, you're gonna need to call me back… Yeah, but I… please just give me..." He spoke into his phone. "Mary, if this can at all wait until tomorrow, I am asking you to please call me then...yes. Thank you, I will. Goodnight." He said and hung up. "Olivia, I…"

"David, I…" They both said simultaneously.

"I'm sorry, go ahead." He apologized.

"I just, these last few months have been really hard for me,"

"Baby," he said as he took her hands. "do you think for a second that I haven't felt it? That I haven't experienced the same things? I lost a baby too and I haven't been able to even grieve him with you."

She was at a loss for words when those words hit her. She hadn't realized until this very moment that David was right. She couldn't think of one time that they'd talked about the baby's loss. She had been so completely selfish when they'd lost him. She'd wrapped herself in her pain and didn't let anyone in, selfishly thinking that it was hers alone. And suddenly, a crippling silence fell over the room as her tears began to fall.

David paused before he uttered another word, overcome by his own tears, but he needed to comfort Olivia, he needed to…

"Queenie… I'm sorry. Maybe...maybe this was too soon. The baby.,."

"Logan" she whispered so quietly as she sat there with her head down, unable to stop her tears but she lifted her head to look at him. To look into his eyes and speak up. "We named him Logan...and I'm so sorry. I never meant to shut you out."

"I know that you didn't mean to, Queenie. But baby, we've fallen apart because we lost Logan. He left and you closed yourself in this shell and didn't let anybody in,"

Except for Nick.

"...we lost one of our little boys. We'd gotten used to the idea that there would be two of them...I am so sorry that I wasn't there when you lost him...you don't know how sick I feel about that, but we can't let it break us, Queenie, we can't and seeing us, seeing the road we're headed down, it scares me so much! My biggest fear in this world is losing you again; it would kill me. I don't want us to come to a point where all of this just builds up until you can't take the silence anymore and then one day you're gone! We've come through too much to find our way back to one another."

The guilt that she was feeling at this moment could have torn her in half. He was right. She never gave him a chance. And for that, she wept as he took her in his arms. She cried for their loss, for Logan. But most of all for making David feel like it was all on him when then reality was, it was her. She planned to leave him any day now and he had no clue, and finally, for the first time, she wondered if she was doing the right thing.

He kissed her forehead and wiped her tears. "Queenie, please don't cry. I know that we dropped the ball, but we can start over as long as there's love there and I do love you, baby! I love you so much!

"David…"

"Let me take care of you!" He whispered as he held and kissed her hands so sweetly. "I wanna be everything to you again."

"I don't know if we can."

"You remember when we first met?" He said as he looked her in the eyes. "It was like we'd finally found that piece of ourselves that was missing. Like we were always meant to be..."

"I remember" She cried, as her tears dropped. She was getting caught up in this and feeling so confused.

"Queenie, baby, I'm not ready to give up on us. I knew from the day I met you that you were the one, and I know you feel it too!" He said as he kissed her lips, and then her neck; softly kissing that one spot behind her ear that he then sucked. That one that if he touched it just right…

"Ohhhhh…" She moaned with her eyes shut. She couldn't fight it. Between what his mouth was doing to her neck and his words to her heart... "David…"

"I know how hard it's been for you, but it's been hard for me too. Please don't say no...not tonight, baby, please. I need you so bad!"

"We can't…" It came out as nothing more than a whisper, an utterance as his mouth... _God his mouth!"_ She knew where this would go, where they'd take this and she fought it as hard as she could but his mouth on her neck and lips, his hands on her breasts running over the covered tips so lightly. She couldn't even form a cohesive thought in between being very pregnant and now having her body tantalized and her pussy throbbing and wet, just screaming to be fucked. It practically jumped at him when his lips touched hers. She couldn't hold back this time and kissed him back with ridiculous fervor! They kissed each other ridiculously; her mouth, his neck, her breasts. _Stop this, Olivia!_ She tried telling herself, but her body ignored her and enjoyed what he was doing to it.

"Dav-" She started, but her protests were cut short by his fingers now wonderfully filling her. He had inserted two and was moving them so delicately, but so expertly... God, this man knew her body like an artist knew his instrument and he played her so beautifully. with Nick, she'd be thoroughly fucked and fucked well. But David, he made everything feel like sensuous lovemaking. Even when it was just sex...if that could ever be.

She bit down on her bottom lip as she moaned, and as she felt herself stretching for him, opening up in spite of her intentions... _I can't let this happen..._ She grabbed onto the headboard. He was making her crazy as he drove his fingers deeper inside her and gently moved them against her g-spot. She cried, opening her legs even wider to give him more room. "Oh god!"

"I have to get inside of you, Queenie. I need to feel you!"

"...baby-" She again started, but by then he had sunken his length into her as she cried out, gasping at how he filled her. His size was impressive, and he drew her lips in as he thrust powerfully into her. _Holy fucking God!_ He was so big and felt so ridiculously good. "Go slow..." She cried as he intertwined his fingers with her to hold her down above her head and kept fucking her. She had to have control of this! It was bad enough that she had given in and he felt so incredible… _"oh god!"_ she began bucking her hips, as he drove so deep into her. She threw her head back as she felt him hitting her spot so wonderfully.

"Oh God...oh God… David, I'm gonna cum...I'm...!" she cried urgently... "David…"

"...baby, I'm with you!" He whispered as they came together and he buried his head against her chest as he released her arms and caressed her face. He kissed her so sweetly as she shed tears. Her orgasm was so powerful that she shook as he spilled into her.

"Are you okay?" He whispered. He was still inside her and hadn't gone soft. He, thinking that it had been months for her, wanted to make sure before he continued. Although he was bursting to wrap her legs around him and take her all night.

"David…" she said as she continued shaking. "Love me harder," she kissed his lips. "...please" as she looked into his eyes, and bucked against him.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah" She kissed him, cupping his face. "Please baby!" She'd worry about Nick later. Right now, she needed this, and she kissed him deeper then cried out as he went harder.

* * *

He thought after David had scared him nearly to death that he was done with the whole racket, and he was. But then came his bookie… he thought he had a sure thing on last night's boxing match; Gutierrez was sure to take down Mickelson, no later than the fifth round and he'd be clear of Mr. Johnson. As luck (or lack thereof on his part) would have it, Mickelson knocked Gutierrez out, second round and Stanley was right back where he started! And now, he had to get that money from David- his life depended on it.

He just prayed that David would never find out what he'd actually done...or hadn't. But fuck it, right? He'd worry about that once he was paid up with his bookie. Right now, he had a week to come up with what he owed.

David had threatened him, and while that in itself frightened him like crazy, the thought of Mr. Johnson killing him, that frightened him more. And so had to give this extortion thing another go. His only other option would be to knock over a jewelry store or a bank and he couldn't bring himself to do that. Besides, David was damn near a billionaire. Something Stanley wishes he had known when they originally made that deal in the first place. But that was neither here nor there.

"He won't miss a quarter million," Stanley said to no one as he sat drinking in his little apartment. "That's chump-change to him." He yelled, slurring his words. "I saw what his fiancee was wearing last night...the custom-made dress, Roger Vivier shoes, and that fucking necklace? We're talking a quarter mill right there, so don't you give me this shit, Haden, you owe me!" He said it boldly but then started to cry.

Tomorrow, he'd give it one last shot. He thought as he looked at the envelope that contained his short, letter to Olivia telling her that he had information that was vital to her. What he didn't include was that it would cost her the $250,000 that David might refuse. But he'd see tomorrow and in the process, pray that he didn't lose his life!

* * *

 **TBC… in the meantime, leave a review.**


	8. All on a Monday

**Didn't realize it's been 3 months. Sorry.**

 **Chapter 8 picks up where 7 left off. Dick Wolf owns.**

* * *

.

When Olivia woke up the next morning, all she could think about was that she'd get to see Nick after a long weekend, but instead of the joyous anticipation she felt all weekend, she now felt guilty. Especially at not knowing what she'd say to him, or how she would face him.

She opened her eyes slowly as she woke up to the baby kicking exceptionally hard. Jesus, she hated days like this because she'd learned two months ago that if he started like this, he would continue throughout the day and she was already over it.

As she put a hand on her belly, vainly hoping to calm him, last night and all the things she did with David began playing in her head, driving her to pray that she'd dreamt them all. But as soon as she sat up to look at the clock, she noticed that she was completely naked beneath the covers, and the stickiness between her legs…

"Oh, Jesus!" She whispered as she dropped back down against the pillows and ran a hand through her wild hair while she touched the other between her legs. David was an animal last night, thoroughly ravaging her until they were both completely spent and now the soreness she felt... as much as they had both wanted what happened, right now she was filled with regret, bought at what? Was it because of what she let happen with her and David, or was it really about her and Nick?

...

After a long shower, she dried her freshly washed hair, deciding to leave it wavy. Then got dressed in black skinny pants with a white blouse and jacket before she made her way downstairs to the kitchen, where David and the girls were having breakfast and she stopped to think before she went in.

The girls had school and then piano and violin classes after, and David had meetings all day so she wouldn't be bothered until at least 5:30, and by then, she'd be on her way home. So, she'd take the girls to school, talk to their teachers a bit, and then head up to the Bronx to see Nick. They'd both taken the day off to see one another, except now, she was so nervous! Did she bring up what happened between David and her? _"It was one time."_ She told herself. "One time that felt so good!" she followed up out loud.

 _You have to talk to him._ Was what she would usually be telling herself about David, even before she got out of bed. But today she was unsure, and for probably the hundredth time since she woke up this morning, she wished that she could take back last night; just not have let it happened. She was reminded of this as she looked down at her ever-growing belly. _Though was it the right thing?_ Last night she remembered why she loved him; and it wasn't just because of the way he made love to her. It was because afterward when she lay in his arms, she cried. She looked into his eyes for the first time in months last night and she saw everything that she had spent years falling in love with. Maybe everything she thought she felt last night was right, or maybe it would disappear.

"Good morning, beautiful!" He immediately smiled when she came into the room.

No such luck. She looked at him and there came that feeling all over again. That feeling that was like the day they met; she had a nervous sense, but a good nervous. Almost like there were butterflies in her stomach… _What was happening?_

I wanted to be there when you woke up, but these two…" He said and kissed her softly on the lips; wrapping his arms around her. The girls looked at them and grinned at each other. They were excited, to say the least, but they didn't make a sound. "...sleep okay?"

"I slept fine." she smiled, then turned away to face Aria and Sophia. "good morning, babies."

"Good morning, mommy." Sophia and Aria said at the same time, quite eerily. Olivia hated when they decided to be funny and did that creepy twin thing, although David thought it was hilarious and stood there in the background laughing to himself.

"Did you and Daddy make up?" Sophia asked.

Olivia grinned as David smiled, remembering last night. She kissed both her daughters on her way to the coffee pot as the twins looked at their mother, then at David and when they got nothing but goofy smiles from each of them, they turned to look at each other.

"Does this mean that you guys are okay?" Aria asked and Sophia chimed in.

"...we don't want to go back to you guys living apart. We like all of us together!" she said just as the baby gave Olivia a hard kick to which she let out a groan as she gripped the counterand drew in a deep breath as she rubbed her stomach. "See, he thinks so too!" Sophia grinned.

"I swear, he's worse by himself than these two were together," Olivia said as David put his arms around her, rubbing her belly to feel the kicks and he felt a big one.

"I'm telling you, this one's gonna be a Heisman recipient!"

"Well, he can practice kicking once he's out of me," she said as she poured her coffee.

"What's a Heisman?" Sophia asked.

"a football trophy, Soph."

"Momma, did Soph and me kick you a lot?"

Olivia was mid-sip when she put her mug down. "Yes you did, just not as hard as this little guy. Why don't you guys finish up so that I can get you to school? You don't want to be late."

"I could see if I could make it for lunch today if you wanna…" David told her.

"Uh, would you mind if I took a rain check? I have meetings all day." she lied. "Maybe another day this week?"

"Great, I'll see what I have available." He said as he put the milk back in the refrigerator.

"Daddy, why are you so happy this morning?" The girls asked in unison.

"Daddy is just being silly," Olivia said as she took some bacon from the serving plate and bit into it, washing it down with her coffee as she left the kitchen.

"I'll be right back," David told the girls and went out behind Olivia.

"So, are you alright this morning?" He asked her.

"I'm fine." She smiled.

"You know; last night was incredible!"

"It was nice,"

"Just _nice_?" He asked and she laughed. "How many times did I make you…"

"...no shortage of humility, huh?" she said as she grazed his cheek with hers.

"I mean…" He had the biggest smile on his face. One that made her grin momentarily.

"Stop…"

"I love making love to you." He whispered. "I love the way you moan, and how you burst into tears when you cum - you burst into tears a lot last night," He delivered a sensuous string of kisses to her neck. "Is this okay?" He whispered. "I haven't been able to kiss you like this for so long...I've missed it!"

"David..." she moaned. She was enjoying the hell out of what he was doing, but she couldn't, not again. She'd let emotions and her hormones get the best of her last night when she knew she shouldn't have.

"Maybe...after this one's born, we can get started on one more...or two?"

"Are you kidding?…" She was thankful when Aria and Sophia came out of the kitchen with their lunch bags, interrupting the moment and she and David quickly separated and she adjusted her clothes. "Why don't you guys go and grab your stuff, I'll be there in a minute." Aria and Sophia stopped and again looked at both their parents, then each other and giggled as they walked off to get their coats and backpacks.

"Jesus, David; is all of this healthy for them?" she said as she rubbed the side of her belly when she felt the baby kick.

"Baby, we're their parents, and it's not 1950," he grinned. "...hey, you gonna be okay? You look like you're in pain"

"It feels like our son is trying to kick his way out me, and I'm over it,"

"I know baby, but it'll be over soon. Just when do you plan on taking maternity leave? You only have four weeks left to go, and I don't think you'll get that far."

"...when my water breaks or I start labor, just like I did with the twins. I'm gonna see if they have everything."

"Hey, Liv…"

"Yeah?"

"I wanted to say...thank you for letting me be here for this. I know that we went through a lot with losing Logan, but…"

"I know," she said and looked at him before she kissed him, then smiled and walked off.

* * *

"...please hold… sir, may I help you?" The receptionist at the law firm, Maurice, said to the man who had just gotten off the elevator and walked in through the big glass doors.

"Yes, hello. I'm here to see Mr. Haden,"

"And you are?"

"Uh, S-Stanley Corn."

"Do you have an appointment, Mr. Corn?"

"Well no; I was hoping that-"

"I'm sorry, but Mr. Haden is in meetings all day."

"All day?"

"All day… Haden, Johnson, Shein, and Phillips. Please hold… I'd be happy to give him a message, but I'm afraid… Haden, Johnson, Shein, and Phillips. Please hold… you won't be able to see him today. Is there anything else that I can do for you, sir?"

"You can tell Mr. Haden that I'm here."

"Sir, what part of "in meetings all day" don't you understand? Again, if you'd like to leave a message, I'll take it and have him get in contact with you. Otherwise, I'm going to have to ask you to leave." He said with a forced smile. "Haden, Johnson, Shein, and Phillips. Please hold…"

Stanley looked back at the receptionist on his way out and rolled his eyes. _Who the hell does he think he is?_ He steamed as he walked, quite slowly to the elevators. When he got there, he whipped out his cell phone.

...

"Oh, and the file you wanted…" David told his secretary, Mary, as he handed her the file from his briefcase.

"You're certainly in a better mood than you were last night."

"That's because, for the first time in a long time, things are looking up at home."

"Well, I hope it continues. You and Olivia certainly deserve it," she said as she went to the door. "What will I do without you for two months, when you leave?"

"You'll be fine. And look at it this way, you'll be paid and off the clock too; most of the time,"

"Yeah, yeah. You're expected in the conference room in twenty minutes."

"Thanks, Mary," He said as she walked out and his cell vibrated. "Haden,"

"I'm out by the elevators because your receptionist won't let me see you!"

David threw his head back and pinched the bridge of his nose then made a memo to give Maurice a raise. "My fiance saves his ass and yet, he persists," David said, speaking of Stanley as if he weren't on the phone with him.

"Mr. Haden, I need that money," But he was met with silence. The line had gone dead. "Damn you, Haden!"

David, in his office, blocked the number from his phone, and then picked up the receiver to the one on his desk and dialed security. "Yeah, there's a guy by the elevators about 5'8" skinny, looks squirrely, with glasses. See to it that he's thrown out of the building." and he hung up.

Outside by the elevators, where Stanley was now fuming as he tried to redial, only to be met with the voicemail on David's phone.

"You son of a…" he started as two huge security guards started coming towards him. He silently thanked God when one of the elevator doors opened, and without watching where he was going, he backed into the car, so glad that the doors closed before they got to him.

"Hey Bruce, we got a man coming down on the elevator, brown suit, 5'8", glasses and balding brown hair..." The bald security guard said into the walkie-talkie.

* * *

Olivia rode to Nick's place with absolute silence in the cab, still thinking about what happened between her and David last night, and she inadvertently smiled. God, she'd missed him! The thing was, she didn't even know it until he kissed her, then touched her body in all the right places. He was insatiable, and with the way he made love to her so passionately, it was almost rough and she had to admit, she loved it. The way he held her down and fucked her so hard and so deep, she came like crazy, and even now she felt herself getting wet just thinking about it. She was so thankful that the walls were thick and the girls slept like the dead because she and David were loud. Not that they meant to but... immediately, she shook it off though as she squeezed her legs together and prayed that the cab driver wasn't paying attention.

" _What are you thinking? Hell, what are you doing?"_ She asked herself in her head. She figured that once everything was out in the open, once she would tell David, that everything would be fine, except, now she wondered if it was what she needed to be doing. There were still feelings there that she hadn't considered; her babies- yes, kids are resilient, but did she need to put them through something like this so suddenly? It's not as if she had been preparing them for this day. They had never known about her and Nick; even long before David and she were together. Just when they were ready to tell their girls about their plans for a life together, everything fell apart! Now, as she sat in the back of this cab, thinking about the last few months (she had only decided that she would leave David for Nick, six weeks ago); she was thankful that she had that time with Nick because she probably would have lost her mind if she hadn't. But this morning, things looked clearer, mainly things with her girls.

" _...we don't want to go back to you guys living apart. We like all of us together!"_

How could she tear that away from them?

"Here we go…" the driver said to her as he pulled up in front of Nick's house, but instead of getting out, she sat there for a long moment staring up at the stoop as she felt the baby trying to kick a hole through her. "You gettin out?"

"I'm sorry, yes," she answered and paid the fair. "Keep the change"

"Hey, thanks!" The driver exclaimed happily when he saw the large bill. "You have a good one."

She slowly got out of the car and stood there at the curb, letting out a deep breath as she rubbed her belly and looked up at the house.

Inside…

Okay, Mi Amor. You have a good day at school, and Daddy will talk to you soon...I love you too baby!" He laughed as he hung up. He thought about all the changes that having Zara full time would bring, but he also thought about how he missed her constantly. In the end, he was so excited that she would be coming home and he couldn't wait to tell Olivia.

"Perfect timing," He thought as the doorbell rang and he walked over to go get it. He opened the door to see Olivia standing there, looking as beautiful as ever. "Why didn't you use your key?" he smiled.

As if just realizing that she had a key… "I totally forgot I had one," she said honestly as she came in out of the cold and Nick shut the door. She immediately turned and kissed his lips. "I missed you," she smiled as he helped her take off her coat.

"Not nearly as much as I missed you. Babe, I've got a lot to tell you."

"So do I…" She said as he removed her coat and hung it.

"Everything alright?"

"I…" she started as the doorbell rang.

"Hold that," He said as he answered the door and saw his neighbor on the other side. "Mrs. Grotz…"

Olivia decided she would go to the kitchen for a glass of water while Nick was busy talking to his neighbor, and she came through the doorway and stood off by the counter, getting her head together when she felt the baby kicking.

"I know…" she said quietly to no one as she grabbed a bottle of water from the refrigerator and screwed off the cap but didn't take a sip. Instead, she put the bottle down on the counter.

"What are you doing?" She asked herself. She couldn't stop thinking about last night, couldn't stop thinking about this morning and those kisses…god, those kisses!

"I'm sorry, babe," Nick said as he came into the kitchen, pulling Olivia from her thoughts. He came up to her and gently grabbed her collar, guiding her lips to his for a kiss.

"Who was that?" She asked, thinking how good his lips felt against hers. And again, she asked herself, _what are you doing, Olivia?_

With his mouth traveling down to her neck where he began nipping and sucking "Mrs. Grotz. She has to stop by every morning that I'm home with an earful of nothing… God, I have missed you!"

"Nick…" His mouth was gently sucking her earlobe as he unbuttoned her blouse, she could already feel herself getting wet. But damn, she couldn't do this. She thought as she felt his fingers on her nipples through her bra. _Oh my god!_ "Baby, we have to- we have to t-talk."

"Later…" He said as he lead her out of the kitchen as he kissed her ravenously.

* * *

Stanley entered his apartment nervous as hell, and as he sat down he took a few deep breaths to steady himself.

 _Jesus!_ He thought as he sat on the sofa with his hands trembling. He'd barely gotten out of that building this morning! The security guards were actually waiting for him when he got down to the lobby. They'd grabbed him, and thinking that he was a threat, took him to a room and searched him while they waited for the police...THE POLICE! God, he'd never been so humiliated!

After explaining (crying) to the police that it was simply a misunderstanding and he intended no harm. He was escorted out of the building where he quickly ran into the nearby subway and just rode while he tried to get his mind straight. He'd messed up! Now, not only did he not have the money, and didn't look as if he would get it, at least not from David. But he now had only six days to come up with what he owed his bookie or there would be hell to pay; not that there wasn't already hell to pay with David. This was bad. And thinking about it, as he had been since they threw him out of that building; he'd made a huge mistake!

His mother always told him, _Stanley, don't be greedy._ Well, that was easy for her to say out in the middle of a farm in Iowa. Here in New York City, greed was easy to come by. There was so much to want here. So much to have and so easy to come by it. But just this once, he wished that he'd listened to his mother. Here he was, waist deep with a bookie that he owed so much money to, it was unreal and he went and pissed off a very powerful man to get it. Why did he have to go back? He had cleared his gambling debt when David paid him that $100,000. Now he was caught with his bookie, caught with David and he felt sick.

The only thing left to do was send Olivia the letter and pray that she'd respond to it.

"God, please. If you just let this happen for me, I'll quit gambling. I'll get help, and I'll learn to be content with what I make." He promised. A promise that he'd made a million times before whenever he got in a bind. He got up from the sofa, and peeking through his window curtains, he saw that it was clear and quickly went to grab the letter from the counter.

"Luck, be a lady for me!" He prayed into the letter as he kissed it, and opened his door. _What the…?_ There were two of them, dressed in suits.

"Hello, Stanley." one of them spoke with a smile that quickly disappeared. The other just came along quietly as the two of them made their way into his apartment and shut the door.

"I'm uh, I'm sorry. Do I know you?" _Do I know you? What the hell kind of question is that, Stanley?_

"You've been given a warning that unfortunately for you, you've chosen to ignore."

"I, I, no. I…" Stanley stuttered. "You must have the wrong guy-"

"Shhhhh. What's this?" the man said referring to the letter that he had taken from Stanley's hand and looked it over. "Stanley. Really?"

"I was just-"

"You were just being greedy, and that's not good for you, Stanley. Not good at all."

* * *

As David was coming out of another meeting, just about to go for lunch, his phone alerted him that there was a message.

"What do you guys think, steak?" Shein said to the group to which they agreed. David took out his phone and read the message he received.

 _[Done]_

Not paying very close attention to Shein, who was now telling a joke, David typed out a response.

 _[Quiet?]_

 _[Very]_

 _[Good]_

He looked up from his phone, smiling, and turned to the group he was with when his phone rang as he was getting on the elevator and one of the guys started to say something.

"Hold on Bob, I gotta take this. Yes, hello?"

"Mr. Haden, hi. It's Pamela Martins" the woman said.

"Ms. Martins, how are you?"

"Very well, thank you. I wish I could say the same for Sophia,"

"Sophia?" He said, suddenly scared.

"I can't reach her mother, she's with the nurse…"

* * *

 **Paris**

"Okay, we have to be quick," Julia said as she came into the living room, in cashmere sweats and she adjusted the intercom on the wall.

"I thought the baby was sleeping," Her lawyer said over video chat.

"Chloe, she is. It's just that when she sleeps, I sleep. Otherwise, I'm no good." She said smiling as she sat down on the sofa and threw her ponytail off her shoulder.

Tess took a look at Julia. She was all smiles in spite of looking tired. "How is motherhood?"

"So unbelievably amazing; she's amazing. Even if I am exhausted all day,"

"Isn't that what nannies are for?"

"I don't have one yet. I've waited so long for Chloe, I don't know if I want her raised by one, which is ironic because I always thought that if I ever had children it would be the first thing I did."

"Okay, who are you and what have you done to Julia?" But Julia laughed as she opened the big envelope on the coffee table.

"So these are the papers?" she said as she looked them over with a pen in her hand.

"They are, and I advise you to really think about this before you make it legal."

"I've thought of nothing _but_ this. It's the right thing."

"For your sake and hers, I pray you're right. Anyway, I have a charity event to get to so I've got to go but if you need me…"

"I know. Thanks, Tess." Julia said before she ended the conversation by turning the chat off then looked down at the papers in front of her and put down the pen, thinking.

* * *

Ms. Martins told him that Sophia had been throwing up and with him thinking that Olivia couldn't be reached because she was probably in another meeting, he canceled his remaining meetings and hurried over to the school to find Sophia with a terrible stomach ache.

"Baby, what happened?" he said as he rushed into the nurses' office and pulled her into his arms.

"I want mommy!" Sophia cried weakly in David's arms as he rubbed her back. She was still quite nauseous and constantly made motions like she was going to throw up, but David didn't put her down.

"I know you do, sweetheart. I called your doctor, we're gonna head over to see her, okay?" He spoke softly to her, immediately making her feel somewhat better.

"...can Ari come?"

"anything, princess. Let's get you out of here, okay?" He checked that she was alright to get to the car before he thanked the nurse before leaving, and grabbing Aria on his way out.

* * *

She wanted to resist him. To put off making love and talk to him and told about him her indiscretion with David - though she didn't know if she could really call it an indiscretion. Nonetheless, she hadn't come here to get physical with Nick. And plus she was still sore from last night. This was not her plan. But when she felt Nick's hands on her body and the sensations that came from it, she couldn't help herself. Now as she lay in his bed, both of them thoroughly spent; she couldn't help but feel guilty that she'd again given herself for sex when her head was a mess. Well, part way. It was just too much for her to handle after last night and she stopped him halfway through. She hated herself right now as Nick took off the condom and threw it away.

"Hey, you okay?" He said as he turned over to face her in bed.

"Yeah, I'm fine," she said. "I'm gonna go pee, but, baby, we have to talk when I get back," she said as she got up, still in her bra and grabbed her phone before she went into the bathroom.

Inside, she sat peeing as she turned her phone on. "Holy shit!" she whispered to herself at the pain between her legs as it started to flow. "What was I thinking?" she asked herself when he phone pinged and she picked it up from the sink. _17 missed calls…_ "what the?" she worried as she wiped herself and called her voicemail, the first message was from a hospital, and she listened as she washed her hands. When suddenly she heard Fin. _Oh god, did something happen at work?_ She thought and heard his voice, angry sounding.

" _Liv, dammit, this is my fifth message; where the hell are you? You need to call me back!"_

Fin didn't call unless there was a problem. And he didn't call five times unless it was life and death. She suddenly felt sick as her breathing sped up. and in a panic, she nervously willed her fingers to dial Fin as she leaned on the sink for support.

* * *

 **At the hospital…**

"...I'll handle it," Fin said to the nurse as she walked away. When his phone rang and he saw it was Olivia, he immediately answered. "I don't even wanna know, but you need to get down here,"

"Get down where? Fin, what's happened?"

"Mercy General. Liv, there's been an accident!"

She rushed into the hospital looking disheveled with her clothes and hair a mess and her mascara running.

" _There's been an accident!" The words came from Fin's mouth and suddenly her world seemed to close in on her. She dropped her phone into the sink as she collapsed on the closed toilet-lid..._

When she got there, she went to the desk, hurriedly. "I'm Olivia Benson, my children, and their father, there was a car accident, David, Aria and Sophia Haden…"

"One moment," The woman at the desk said and picked up the phone as Liv wiped her eyes

"Liv, it'll be okay," Nick said again for the umpteenth time. He had a hand on the small of her back trying to calm her, but it wasn't working. Nothing would work until she knew that David and her babies were okay.

"How could something like this…" she cried. She nervously looked around the ER. All the way here she was a mess. Nick tried to reassure her that it would all be okay but she was absolutely beside herself. Fin couldn't tell her much over the phone; just that it was a drunk driver who side-swiped their car when David had the light, and nearly took off half the vehicle.

"Liv…" Fin said as he came through the door from the treatment areas. Liv ran to him in tears as he looked at her appearance. She looked a mess, her clothes thrown on haphazardly, the buttons on her blouse mismatched with the wrong holes.

"Where are they?"

"Listen to me, the girls are alright. A few scratches and they're shaken up but they're fine." He said and Olivia broke from relief. "I told them I was coming down to get mommy,"

"What about David?"

"I don't know, they won't tell me anything other than he's still in surgery."

"Oh god!"

"Ms. Benson, come with me," the nurse said. She was sorrowful seeing Olivia like this. Here she was pregnant, obviously due and day and she was here under such horrible circumstances. Her heart went out to Olivia as she leads the way.

"Liv…" Nick said in, whispering as he gently grabbed her arm. "baby, I'll be-"

"Nick, I can't do this right now!" she yelled in tears and ran to follow the nurse. Fin watched Nick a moment, just like Olivia, his clothes were a disheveled mess. Once she was out of sight, he went to him.

He spoke in a calm, quiet voice as he put his hand on Nick's shoulder. "Tell me that she wasn't in your bed while I was trying to call her about her girls and the father of that baby." but Nick turned and simply looked at him with tears in his eyes, the guilt on his face unmistakable, telling Fin his answer. And with his hand that rubbed his face: "Dammit, I didn't wanna believe it!"

* * *

He insisted that I call him Damian. Not master. Just Damian.

Yesterday, we fucked one another so good, it was insane! But still, he didn't pass out and I'm wondering if he _can_ be taken to that point of ecstasy. Maybe he's not one of those people. Maybe he already knows this and is just looking for an excuse to off his slaves. But there was no way that I could allow him to take me out, one way or another, I had to figure something out.

I walked the house, getting used to my surroundings. I quickly discovered that in addition to being his sex toy, there was an entire house full of people who I was forbidden from talking to - not that I spoke any of their tongues. But I was already used to ignoring the help, I was just thankful that I wasn't required to dress around them if I didn't want to. I had come to love being practically naked from m time in master's house, the more, the better and I walked the halls in nothing more than a long silk gown that wrapped around me and hung loosely. I wore nothing underneath it but the jewelry that was, for now permanent. I wore a thin gold chain that not only connected my nipple rings but wrapped my waist and dipped to connect my clitoral piercing as well. No underwear, as Damian liked to have his property ready when he came home and I was property.

I came to a set of doors and opened them, to my surprise, it was a library. A grand one that was two stories and full of leather-bound books. We weren't allowed to read in masters house. No learning of any kind except for how to please a man or woman sexually and master often took joy in being our teacher.

When I thought about that man, I wanted to kill him and I told myself that he'd pay, right along with Thomas and now Damian, if I got out of this alive, I thought as I walked to the left side of the library and allowed my fingers to travel along the books. _Kama Sutra, Tantric Sex;_ there were literally hundreds if not thousands of books dedicated to sex. I took one, absentmindedly going through it and I noticed someone staring at me from outside.

It was one of the security guards and though he never knew that I was looking at him, I could tell that he liked what he saw very much, but I had to test him. And acting totally unaware as I continued flipping through the book, I gingerly tossed my hair to the side, exposing my neck and ran my hand down to my very full breasts to play with my nipple while I was "reading" the book. I slid the gown to the side and pulled at the ring in my nipple which tugged at my clitoral ring. _Shit, this felt amazing!_ I thought while I sucked in my breath and bit my lip. It felt even better to see that the guard was looking right at me and at the same time, I saw something in that book that I hadn't tried. It was kinky, but Damian liked kinky. I quickly took the book with me, and walked out of the library, shutting the doors.

Maybe I could buy myself time after all while I found out if the guard could be persuaded!

* * *

Later that evening, Olivia was in the room with Aria and Sophia, finishing a storybook when Fin came in and looked at them sleeping so soundly as he watched Olivia in the chair, looking worn out but she still got up and after she checked their covers and kissed them both, she and Fin went out in the hall.

"How are they?"

"The doctor, she said it was luck that they weren't hurt," she said, her tears dropping as she looked over their now sleeping forms that were curled up with each other. "A few cuts and bruises but they're okay...Fin, I messed up."

" Liv…"

"Don't. Trust me, there's nothing you could say that will make me feel worse than I already do. Sophia was sick and throwing up in school and all she wanted was me,"

"Stop,"

"Fin, they were scared, and in pain and they cried for me after watching their father - and I was fucking Nick. They could've died in that crash, David still might and I was fucking Nick!"

"Listen to me, I am not here to judge you,"

"I'm judging me! Fin, what kind of a mother am I? ...and David, what if they wake up and he's gone? What if…" she started but Fin pulled her into his arms were she wept.

"David's strong, you hear me. I don't like the son-of-a-bitch, but he's too committed to you and those girls; that's gonna keep him in this life."

Olivia laughed through her tears for a second before she started to cry again. He had never seen her like this before and didn't know what else he could do. Olivia was usually the pillar of strength, and to see her now reduced to this, it got to him as he pulled her back.

"Hey, have you eaten?"

"I'm not hungry

"I know, but you gotta keep your strength up for little man. And with the way he's kicking, I think he's ready for some nourishment."

"Fin-"

"No arguments. There's a soup place about a block from here, how about I get you some broccoli-cheddar? You love that stuff."

"If I say yes, will that get you off my back?"

"If you say yes _and_ actually eat."

* * *

In the chapel at the hospital, Nick sat staring at the altar. His mind was a mess and all he could think since he found out about David was that this was retribution for the months that he and Olivia had been sneaking around behind David's back.

He had gone to the intensive care unit and peeked in on David. He immediately wished he hadn't. There were wires and tubes sticking out of him, he has broken ribs that punctured his lung, a broken collarbone, his left arm was shattered to pieces. He'd been trapped in the totaled car and the fire department had to cut him out of the vehicle. A collapsed lung, multiple lacerations to his face from the glass of the windows that smashed and he needed a large number of stitches to close them all. The doctors weren't at all sure how he survived long enough to be cut out of that car or if he'd even survive from one hour to the next. It was all just a waiting game.

 _We would have told him when we started._ He thought. "I should have been a man and taken it to him." He cried. Now, Olivia can't even look at him because of the guilt she feels. David may die, and even if he does wake up…

"God, please," He prayed. "I love her, but I'll give her up if it means he'll be okay. At the end of the day, Ari and Soph need their dad, please don't take him away."

And he meant it. Even if he didn't know the lengths that David had already gone to to keep Olivia.

* * *

 **Tbc...**


	9. Into Tuesday

**So listen there is something in the first Over Her Head that I didn't keep up in this story and its something important but I can't remember what. That's what I get for not writing it down when I caught it. Anyway, if anyone happens to reread part 1 and you notice something, please PM me. Thanks**

* * *

.

Right now, I'm lying in bed trying to recover from the fucking that Damian gave me last night.

I don't get him at all. He says that I'm here for one reason and that's to make him delirious, yet every time I try to take charge he takes it back and I find myself being fucked into oblivion!

Fucking Damian. That man is insatiable and I have to wonder just where he gets his stamina. I'm supposed to be the expert and yet he wears even me out! I thought I had him with some of the moves I'd learned from the kama sutra, but it turned out, he knew some of those moves as well; a lot of them. And too well. I thought he'd kill me with the sheer intensity of his fucking. He went fast and hard- too hard; too deep. I couldn't tell him to stop, or slow down and I swear it felt as if he was working himself into my cervix! I screamed in exquisite agony as I came, squirting, but even then he wouldn't stop. He pulled me closer to himself, my back now tighter to him and he kept going.

He was giving it all to me; roughly, and I gripped the sheets amidst my cries of sheer, unbelievable ecstasy!

But I digress. I have to find a way to take him over the edge while working to entice the guards to at least make a phone call home. I have to get out of here!

* * *

 **New York**

" _Did we really just get married?" Olivia laughed as she sat in David's arms on the wrap-around sofa on the stern of the yacht they'd rented. They had decided to take two weeks to go to the Bahamas and sail the islands, just them and the girls, and as usual, David went way overboard with the size of the boat._

" _You said married!" He gloated "I thought this was "just a formality until after the babies are born"_

" _It is...but that doesn't mean I don't enjoy it" she said as she looked up and kissed his lips._

" _You know, the girls are downstairs sleeping like logs"_

" _And…?"_

" _...and I was thinking that you feel so good in my arms, Mrs. Haden-"_

" _...Benson" she teased as she turned and straddled his waist_

" _You are my wife…" He smiled._

" _...not for another year"_

" _Technically, you are…"_

" _Are you gonna debate me? Or are we gonna make love right here," she began to nibble her way down his neck and he was losing it. "...in the middle of the ocean, under the stars?"_

 _When he felt her teeth graze his nipple before her lips began to kiss, then suck while she pinched the other "Oh, Queenie!" He moaned with a look of euphoria about him. "You do that so well..."_

Tears slipped from Olivia's eyes and she quickly wiped them as she held David's hand.

"You were so happy that we'd gotten married, even if it was just a technicality," she said through her tears. It was a little after one in the morning and she hadn't slept or moved from the chair by his bedside all night, and the longer he stayed unconscious, the more worried she got. "You need to open your eyes…" She whispered with tears in her own as she gently stroked his forehead to move his hair away from his face. "...for your princesses. For me, David, please."

Just then, the nurse came in.

"It's after midnight. You should be resting." She said softly to Olivia, while she checked the many machines that were attached to David and entered the information into the tablet she carried.

"I don't think I could get much rest" Olivia answered, never turning her eyes away from David. "...I just need you to tell me that he'll wake up. That this will all somehow have been a bad dream and he'll be okay...what if he's not okay?" She cried as one hand rubbed her belly to soothe the baby's kicking.

"We're doing everything we can. The rest...it's in God's hands.

In tears, but trying hard to not cry them, she said quietly to the nurse. "I've lost too much to believe in God" Amanda suddenly coming to mind to mix in with everything else. "...and now my husband is lying here, and he may die because of some drunken idiot who walked away from this without a scra- I'm sorry"

But the nurse was sympathetic and came around to where Olivia was seated in the small room and she got down on her knees and hugged her. Olivia broke down in her arms and woefully sobbed while the nurse comforted her.

"It's alright...and I'm so sorry. Is there anyone that I could call? You shouldn't be alone right now."

Olivia's mind immediately fell on Nick, and how he held her when she lost Logan. Then to how they were making love when the crash happened; seeing herself spread across him, riding him while he cupped her breasts. She pulled away from the nurse, wiping her tears.

"...no, I um...I called everyone necessary. Thank you though."

* * *

Still at the hospital, Nick sat in the waiting room of the pediatrics ward. He knew that he should have left hours ago but he wouldn't feel right if he weren't helping in some way.

He knew that Olivia felt so guilty about the accident; they both did. And he figured the least he could do was watch over the girls and make sure they were okay.

 _"God, please," He prayed. "I love her, but I'll give her up if it means he'll be okay. At the end of the day, Ari and Soph need their dad, please don't take him away."_

He thought of the prayer he made earlier. Was he really prepared to give Olivia up just that easily? He would have to for those two little girls in there. He'd been selfish with what he wanted and didn't stop to think, neither of them did but he'd fix it. Even if it meant breaking his own heart.

He looked out of the window in the waiting room with its bright colors before slowly walking off to the nurses station.

"Is it alright if I peek in on the Haden girls?" He asked. "I just want to be sure that they're okay."

"Sure, Sergeant Amaro. I'll walk you over." Nurse Amy said as she got up. "I have to check their vitals anyway."

"It's such a shame about their father" she said as she and Nick left Aria and Sophia's room, closing the door. The two were still fast asleep. "We're all praying he pulls through. And then their mother, being pregnant and so far along with all this; ugh, it's just so sad. My heart breaks for them." she said with a hand to her chest for dramatic effect.

* * *

Eight O'clock. After my morning bath, I chose, again, a long, tulle robe as my clothing, paired with a matching thong. The robe didn't leave much to the imagination; completely sheer with a deep v down the front, my nipple rings on display. It tied at the waist and had a train that flowed. I didn't know much about clothes; just what I liked, but I knew that this robe just like the others in my closet, was very expensive. and I wondered why would Damian ply me with such finery if his intent was to kill me in less than thirty days?

I continued wondering as I came into the dining room where Damian was already seated at the head of the marble table in a suit and tie, reading the newspaper.

"I'm thirsty." He said simply, without looking up from his paper the moment I entered the room.

"What would you like?" I was prepared.

"Orange juice would be nice…"

 _But_

"...but, I'd rather your breastmilk." he continued in his thick, proper British accent.

What was it with these perverts and breastmilk? That freak, my master, gave me drugs to force lactation, not only for him but because he knew it would delight the party guests. They'd either drink it straight from the source or have me shower them with it. More often the latter; unless you count this one German guy who thought he was a vampire, liked to suckle and liked blood mixed in with his milk. I got many very painful pin pricks whenever he came.

I right away shook off my thoughts and quickly sauntered over to where Damian was seated. He stopped with his paper before folding it and putting it down on the table in front of him and moving his chair back enough for me to get up on the table, facing him. He surprised me by lifting me and placing me there.

I got up on that table and sitting there I made no sound. Damian reached for me; running his hand down my body then spreading my legs on either side of him before he began to suckle my neck while he massaged my breasts. God I didn't want it but those sensations went straight to my pussy and I was becoming very wet.

He suddenly stopped and looked up at me. He didn't say anything, just stared at me.

"You're beautiful, do you know that?"

How did he expect for me to answer that and, was this a trick? I say yes or no and he knocks the hell out of me? No thanks, I'll take the safe route. I put on a playful half-smile and sucked my bottom lip in.

"Am I?"

"You are!"

Suddenly, he reached out and grabbed the seat of my panties, and with a flick of his wrist, he tore them from my body.

"You like what I do to you?"

 _No, I don't like it you fucking wank, but I don't have much of a choice in the matter._

"Yes Damian" _My body likes it and there's a huge difference._

"Ride me while I drink." He said as he unzipped and pulled that monster from its confines.

I would never get over the size of that thing.

I quickly settled onto him, stretching myself ridiculously wide for him as he impaled me with his cock and I began to ride as his mouth attached to my nipple and began to suck hard. The maids were able to see us as they went about with their chores but I had long ago learned to abandon shame. I would do whatever I had to do to survive!

And there was something I noticed as I made my way to the table: The newspaper, it sat on a stack of others that included, Le Monde, Le Figaro, and Libération. I knew those papers. Thomas read them when we were in Paris!

 **Until we meet again.**


	10. Family

**Dick Wolf owns the characters of Law & Order: SVU. I own my story.**

* * *

.

That afternoon in Paris at Julia's, she had just answered the video call.

"Hey, Tess" She said as she sat at the kitchen counter with her pump attached to one breast while she held Chloe who drank from the other.

"Have you seen the news?"

"I'm currently pumping while my daughter is feeding from me and it's been that way all day" she made a silly face at Chloe, who smiled and Julia lost it, so happy. "Are you smiling at mama?!"

Tess was unamused to say the least. It's not that she didn't like children, but...well, she just really didn't like children and had no time for Julia being lost in mommyland. Meanwhile, Julia was fawning and cooing over her beautiful little girl.

"Hey, Jules, I'm up here…" she said, snapping her fingers to get Julia's attention. Julia laughed as she looked up from her daughter and at Tess.

"You know, the old me would have fired you for that, just so you know" Julia half-joked. All too many times, Thomas had snapped his fingers at her to make her jump to his demands, and when she didn't do it fast enough...

"Well, I guess I have to thank miss Chloe for job security." She grinned." But seriously, Julia…"

"You're scaring me, what is it?"

"Not what; who? And its David Haden. Julia he's in a coma."

* * *

 _The first time they were allotted a weekend together, they flew down to Miami to be alone. Down on south beach after they dined and danced one night, Nick couldn't keep his hands off her, nor she him. And before they knew it, they were out on the beach, just the two of them in the sand, away from any eyes that may be prying. Olivia sat astride on Nick's lap, facing him as they kissed wildly, Nick catching her lips between his and sucking._

" _You are so damn beautiful!" He whispered to her as he ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her neck sensually._

" _Tell me again"_

" _eres tan…" He said as he looked in her eyes. "maldito…" a kiss to her lips, "¡hermoso!" He said as he got inside her and she drew her breath while moaning._

" _Oh God...don't move baby!" She began grinding her hips against him while she cried out. She was so filled..._

Four thirty in the afternoon and she had just woken up with a start from a deep sleep, disoriented, her eyes crazily looking around the darkened room to see just where she was before she she sighed, realizing that she was in her own bed.

Now, getting her bearings, she ran her hand through her hair while she rubbed her large swell with the other. The baby was kicking exceptionally hard. Still very sleepy and looking it every bit, she glanced down at her belly.

"I'm scared for daddy too." She whispered as she thought about David. He was still there in that hospital bed. Still so still. Less than 24 hours ago, he had been so vital, so strong. _Would he be that way again?_ She wondered.

"Hey, I told you mami, stop worrying…" the voice came so softly as the lamp came on and a strong, naked arm crept around her middle.

"Of course you're right, but I can't help it" She said as she turned her head to face him, lying there without a shirt, under the covers with her.

"I know you're scared, but David will fine."

"You think so?" She always felt so at peace with Nick. That, plus the way he was rubbing her belly, the baby had stopped kicking finally and settled down.

"You always were so good at that"

"I know another thing I'm even better at!" He said with a knowing smile as his hand that was on her belly, traveled slowly beneath the covers and found it's way between her parted thighs. "My God, you're so wet already!" He kissed her lips as he pushed his fingers in, causing her to gasp. "Is that what this pussy needs, some attention?" He whispered against her lips.

She moaned, long deep and sensual. This man made her body sing whenever he touched her and right now, she was singing! She opened her legs wider, drawing them back to give him more room… "baby!" She whispered and sucked in her breath as Nick's fingers went deeper, and her legs began to shake. "OH GOD!"

"So that's it, you're just gonna pretend that I'm not here?" Another voice came from her right- David's voice. Immediately, she and Nick stopped, both of them scared to even move. His just drawn out finger dripping with her arousal. They couldn't speak. And just as she turned to look she woke up. This time for real.

Breathing heavily, she immediately turned on her bedside lamp as she pulled herself into a sitting position.

Her dream felt so real. She thought as she felt her son kicking as she put a hand through her hair...again and she quickly took it back.

Why was she having this dream now? David certainly didn't know about she and Nick- did he?

"No… I would've known if he'd known." She said to herself, not putting any serious thought into it. She knew exactly why she was having the dream. Unresolved feelings. She loved David and yet she loved Nick. She didn't think it was possible to be in love with two men, but here it was; her reality. Even though her reality had cost her dearly, she was reminded as she looked at the photo on the nightstand of David and their girls. When she thinks of how she came so close to losing them...

She knew yesterday, when she was on her way to Nick's that she was having valid thoughts of maybe not jumping into leaving just yet.

 _"What are you thinking? Hell, what are you doing?" She asked herself in her head. She figured that once everything was out in the open, once she would tell David, that everything would be fine, except, now she wondered if it was what she needed to be doing. There were still feelings there that she hadn't considered; her babies- yes, kids are resilient, but did she need to put them through something like this so suddenly? It's not as if she had been preparing them for this day. They had never known about her and Nick; even long before David and she were together. Just when they were ready to tell their girls about their plans for a life together, everything fell apart! Now, as she sat in the back of this cab, thinking about the last few months (she had only decided that she would leave David for Nick, six weeks ago); she was thankful that she had that time with Nick because she probably would have lost her mind if she hadn't. But this morning, things looked clearer, mainly things with her girls._

 _"...we don't want to go back to you guys living apart. We like all of us together!"_

 _How could she tear that away from them?_

Suddenly, the door to her room opened and the twins walked in, Sophia carrying a bottle of juice.

"Mommy?" Aria called.

"Hey, babies!" Olivia smiled, though smiling was the furthest thing from her mind.

The girls' nanny had come, thankfully and kept the girls busy so that Olivia could get some rest, an order that Fin gave to her when he showed up to the hospital this morning to find her sleeping in the chair at David's bedside.

She hated to admit it, but he was right; she was more tired than she knew and after a long, hot shower where she washed the memory of Nick off her skin, she settled in for a nap while the girls were downstairs with the Nanny. The first thing she did was to text Fin to get an update on David and was relieved when he texted her back saying that he was holding steady.

"We brought you some juice." Sophia said.

"...apple" Aria kicked in.

"I see!" Olivia said as she reached out to take the juice and twisted the cap off, taking a sip before sitting it down on the nightstand and hugging both her daughters. "Thank you, girls"

"You welcome" the said in happy unison, then Sophia asking:

"Mommy...is daddy going to be okay?"

"Come here, both of you. Sit down… so you know how I said a long time ago that I'd be honest with you guys if you ever needed to know something? Well, the truth is, I don't know. But the doctors are doing everything they can to keep him strong and here with us,"

The twins got quiet for a moment. "it was scary" Aria said as she leaned against Olivia's belly."

"I know honey. And I'm so sorry that I wasn't there when you guys needed me" she kissed the top of Aria's head and Sophia asked:

"Momma, is the man that hit us going to jail?"

"For a very long time if I can help it." Just then, her phone began vibrating and she picked it up from the nightstand. When she saw that it was Nick, she froze and sat for a moment staring at the phone until the girls brought her back to reality.

"Mommy?"

"I'm sorry!" She apologized as she hit the decline button on her screen. "How about I go pee, and then we make a recording for daddy? I bet it'd do him really good to hear your voices…"

Maybe she was right in her thoughts yesterday; no matter how much it may hurt Nick- or her.

* * *

Over at Nick's precinct…

" _Hi, it's Olivia. Sorry I can't take your call right now, but please leave a message after the beep."_

"Liv, hi. I was just calling to see if you guys are okay, and if there's anything I can do… Anyway, I um, " He wanted to say that he loves her. That he's sorry for what happened to David but they've come through too much, but he knew that right now, she didn't need to hear those words and so he just said, "...I guess now is a bad time so I won't keep you."

"There you are. Amaro, captain wants your input on a case" Detective Samms said as he popped his head into the locker room.

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute" Nick said as Samms nodded.

"Hey, you alright? You seem off. Anything I can help with?"

"No. And thanks man, but I'm fine" he lied.

"You sure? Cuz we got guns, we can go make trouble for whoever's it is, I'm just saying" Samms joked and Nick couldn't help it, laughing.

"You're an ass, you know that? come on, you know cap hates to wait." He said as they walked out of the locker room.

* * *

" _We love you."_ The twins said, then silence before Aria got one last thing in before stopping the recording.

" _Daddy, please wake up..."_

Olivia cried as she played the twins' message for David. She thought it was tough hearing it when they'd recorded it, but now, here with David listening to it; listening to those little voices try to be strong...it overwhelmed her once again and by the time the recording was finished, she sat at his bedside in tears.

Now, she looked for any sign that he'd wake up, but so far nothing as she watched him lying there so still, with so many tubes coming out him at every direction and hooked up to so many machines. Their repetitive beeping filling the deadening silence of the unit.

There was a machine that breathed for him because he couldn't do it on his own. A machine that monitored his heart, one for his brain, blood pressure...

"We have a baby coming soon David; don't you dare give up on us!" She said as she held his hand.

He was so cold, almost like he wasn't in this life. But she knew that he was with her; with them. She felt his presence and as long as she did, it gave her hope. Even when she looked over him and saw this shell of a man.

When she thought about yesterday and how she practically rushed him out of the house, being so focused on getting away from him to be with Nick.

"I'm so sorry," she cried, her eyes heavy with tears. "I should have come to you, I should have let you hold me, let you comfort me when we lost Logan, but I was so wrapped up in my own pain and what I was going through… I shut you out when you just wanted to be there for me and I will never forgive myself for that. I've done nothing but think since this all happened; I will give this one hundred and ten percent if you'll just come back! You've never once given up on us and our girls and I need that from you now, I need for you to come back to them...come back to me!" She cried.

"I can't help but feel like she blames me" Nick said as he and Fin sat in a diner having a somewhat-late dinner of burgers and fries.

"I hate that I know this. I hate that the two of you made me know this! And she doesn't just blame you, she blames herself...I mean, what the hell were the two of you thinking?"

"We were thinking that we love each other"

"Don't gimme that. If you really loved Liv, you wouldn't have put her in that predicament in the first place. She just lost a baby, and I know what an emotional wreck she's been, even when she tried to keep it in. Not that that makes it any better in her part."

"Look, I admit alright, I couldn't see past what I wanted, but I'm starting to see the bigger picture and Liv can't handle this guilt"

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, I'm letting go. David has to live through this. The girls need their dad and so does this baby and I'm ready to give Liv up; I told God I would if he lets him be okay"

"And you think you can stick with that?"

"She's my whole world world, Fin. But I love her too much not to. I can be happy being just a friend as long as I'm in her life." He said as he took a long sip of the ice water he'd been drinking.

"You're in Australia, Alex is working a huge trial in California and Amanda…"

"What can I do, Liv?" Elliot asked as they talked over the phone. He felt terrible that he was so far away from home when she needed him so much.

"You could get on a plane…" She said, halfway serious with tears in her voice, but she knew the seriousness of this trip.

"If I could… Hey, how are the girls?"

"They're with Gina but they're not doing too good; they're scared and they want me to be with them but I need to be here… They just want their daddy to be okay and I can't promise them that…"

"Liv, please don't cry" He'd heard her tears burst and he felt horrible that he couldn't do anything to comfort her.

Wiping her eyes as the tears continued to flow… "I should go, I've gotta get back to David. El, thank you for calling, I really needed to hear your voice."

"Stay strong."

"I'm trying." She wasn't off the phone two seconds when she heard it. An alarm from one of the rooms telling the doctors that they needed to get there, NOW!

For just the briefest moment, she froze before something told her, pushed her to move and she began running all while her head screamed "no. Not David. Not David, not Davi…" but when she turned the corner, it was like something out of a movie. Doctors and nurses in his room, all trying desperately to save David's life! And that same force that pushed her to move, kept pushing until she was fighting to get in the room.

"David?"

"Mrs. Haden, we need you outside" A nurse told her as she blocked her path. Olivia lost it when she saw his bare chest and the doctors cutting into his side to get a tube in to drain the blood that was filling up rapidly in his chest.

" _Call the OR…"_

"NO! DAVID PLEASE!"

" _We're losing him!"_ She heard someone say as the nurse got her out in the hall and she stood, against the wall outside just watching with tears running down her face.

* * *

 **TBC...in the meantime, a review would be great.**


	11. Two days

**Back with another.**

* * *

 **.**

 **New York**

As Fin was leaving the precinct that night, he stopped on the outside steps to adjust his scarf. He hated February in New York, the northeast period. The cold was more brutal than it was all winter and this time, every year he wished he was in California eating avocados rather than putting up with this weather. He pulled the furry hood on his coat and thanked God that at least it wasn't snowing while cursing himself that he didn't drive to work. It was late and freezing. Pissed, he started to walk towards the subway instead of calling an uber..

About halfway down the empty block, he thought he heard someone and quickly stopped and turned around. Seeing no one there, he started on his way again. Further down the block, he heard it again. It was definitely a person and Fin stopped right there and turned around again to see nobody, but he let it be known just as well:

"It late, it's cold, I'm tired and I will shoot yo ass!"

There was a pause before a voice spoke up.

"Don't. Please." The man's voice said. Low and deep. "I just want to talk" He nervously came out from the shadow where he was hidden in the doorway of a building not ten feet away.

Fin squinted trying to see him before the streetlight caught the man and there he was, almost face-to-face with Fin who looked him over. He was a white man, about forty-six, tall, about six-foot and he was wearing sweats with a large bulky coat on and a sweater cap through which you could see traces of his salt and pepper hair. He stepped closer and Fin saw that he was growing a beard of the same color but he looked sleep deprived, like he'd gone at least a week without it.

"Can we-can we maybe go somewhere and talk?" The man asked Fin, pleadingly.

"I don't know you. Why should I?"

"You shouldn't. I don't know, if I were in your shoes I probably wouldn't either… but I'm desperate," the man said with tears in his voice as he looked over his shoulders alarming Fin. "I um...they're coming for me and if I have to die I want to go with a clean conscience...I need to tell you before…."

"This could be a trap"

"I swear it's not"

"And why me?"

"Because I know she was your partner."

Those words struck Fin hard and before he knew it, he had the man pinned up against a building. "What did you say?"

"Amanda...that's her name right? Please, you have to hear me out!" The man begged as Fin stood there, his arm pressed against the man's throat. Angrily, he looked in the man's eyes but what he saw in them held no malice, no ill intent. Fin saw that this man was being serious, and he saw something else too: fear and he let him go, backing up.

"We'll go to the bar down the street. We can get a booth and nobody will disturb us. Come on." Fin instructed the man and they walked off together.

* * *

 **Amanda, yesterday.**

Damian fucked me until I couldn't take him anymore. There I was, on the dining room table, trembling from cumming so hard while he stood over me, squeezing my breasts to draw milk and then rubbing it all over my body.

"You're insatiable!" I managed to squeak out just as he made his way down my body and began to rub my pussy; that sent me moaning loudly as I yelped. I was still so sensitive from my orgasm that was still coursing through me and his hand sent more sensations.

"Put your legs up; let me see" Looking at my swollen pussy, to see it red and gaping obscenely from his cock and dripping with fluids I'd learned was a turn on for him. But still, I begged.

"Please…" He had ravaged my body and I had no more to give. For days that's all we did and I couldn't go any further.

"Seraphine, don't turn this beautiful moment into an ugly one." He spoke with a beautiful iciness, one that made me know that it wasn't a choice.

There I was, naked on the dining room table for all to see, though thankfully they just went about their business as if this was normal; hell, in this life it was normal. I quickly pulled my legs back as he wanted. Him staring at my freshly fucked cunt then putting four fingers inside me; it was almost instantaneous how fast I began squirting when those fingers began moving inside me causing me to scream as intense pressure took over.

He quickly flipped me over and forced his massive cock into my asshole, pounding it with sheer force as he held my hands behind my back and I cried out loud with the tears that had filled my eyes. I hated to love this. I hated that even though it was essentially rape, when I had him or anyone inside me, as long as they weren't causing me physical injury, I loved this. I know that I'll hurt later; hell I already feel it but he's so. Damn. Big. And it just feels so good. He was slamming it into my ass at a punishing pace as I screamed!

Quickly he released my arms and grabbed my neck, putting just enough pressure to choke me with both of his large hands. He didn't slow down or stop his thrusting, in fact, he was going even faster now and I could tell he was ready to cum and he did. Shooting what felt like tons of hot semen into my bowels and fucking me especially hard and deep, slowly as he came. It seemed like a gallon of it leaked to the floor, running down my legs as he finally pulled out of me and I stayed there, bent over the table and again questioning my mindstate.

"You'll make beautiful babies." he said, then just as quickly bent and gave a lingering kiss to my head before he walked off, leaving me lying there in shock.

I slowly turned around, picking my torn robe and panties up from the floor. _Babies?_ I thought and then I laughed, sadly. They'd taken my babies; any chance that I would ever have any. If I had known that being pregnant with Thomas-

"Don't think about it" I told myself, but it was hard. I was a young woman and even if I survived this, I would never have children. It's funny because I never even knew if I wanted them but to not have the choice… I wiped tears away as I walked to the staircase.

…

I couldn't stop thinking about what Damian had said, all through that day and the next. _"You'll make beautiful babies."_ I know that on his part, it was just something he'd said in the moment; an utterance. He couldn't have meant it, nor could he have known what Master had done to me in taking my ovaries but when he said it, nonetheless it still stung.

I came up from the bottom of the tub where I had been lying submerged, and quickly drew my breath as I wiped my face and slicked my hands over my hair.

 _At least they could never drown me!_ I thought, realizing just how long I'd been under. I then hit the massage jets to work out some of the pain in various body parts. Not much I could do for what was below my waist though, except be thankful that I'd get a break.

Damian left me alone. I'm assuming he had to travel for business; or his wife. It's something I've wondered in the few days I've been here, is there a woman, children? Something other that he goes to when he leaves this place? And if there is a wife, is she aware of what goes on here, and just turns a blind eye to it, or is she in the dark?

I wonder what his last name is, and is this; me; am I his life? Not me as a whole, but the business in which he acquires women (I know I'm not the first), and uses them, kills them, so he says. Is this his life, or is there more?

Right after he fucked me on the dining room table this morning, he informed me that he'd be gone for two days; that's it. Nothing further. He'd be gone for two days and I was to behave. Ha! Joke's on him because I'm gonna take these two days and try to find a way out!

I once again started to think; _if I had something for 30 days only, would I leave it for two of those days, especially if I were trying to achieve a goal?_ I wouldn't. In fact, if I were trying to achieve something in such a timeframe, I wouldn't leave that something alone at all! Which once again, led me, and I prayed not erroneously, to believe my original line of thinking even more: He doesn't want to kill me. But what he does want?

...children. I've got to stop obsessing over what was said. And on that, I lay back in the massive tub and soaked amongst the bubbles.

...

That afternoon…

I woke from my nap in literally the worst pain I had ever been in! I swear, I've been tied and severely beaten while raped repeatedly and none of the agony I suffered then could compare to what I was experiencing now! I tried to get out of bed, thinking that maybe if I could stand and maybe walk, it would help but the pain in my abdomen was so bad, I literally doubled over the second I got up and clutched the covers in my fists as I curled up on the bed. My breaths were coming in gasps as I groaned. I'd never felt anything like this and it quickly drove me to tears. The pain felt like someone had a remote and was using it to twist my insides up in knots; knots that just got tighter as they were stabbed with a red-hot knife.

I hadn't had a period since last summer when they butchered me but this pain felt like something was exploding in my uterus and had me shaken it hurt so bad and I squeezed my eyes shut as I buried my face into the closest pillow. I was obviously failing to take this pain and I screamed into it.

...

After I got through that episode, feeling somewhat weakened by it, but I got dressed anyway, if you could call it that, and went about the house to walk it off. While doing so, I tried talking to the staff, but was met with immediate ignoring as they went about their day. At least in masters house, the slaves, we had each other to talk to. Here, it was just me and when Damian wasn't around, it was like being locked in a museum. I had no one. And after having gone through those few minutes of pain, I now wondered if it would have done me any good if I had called out to someone. It was obvious that they weren't to talk to me so what would have been the point?

First thing I did was go in search of anything that could tell me where I was in the world. The newspapers that I had seen this morning, maybe they were a start that could help. It's not as if I could read French, but something, anything that could give me a clue. It had crossed my mind that Damian just had them out in the open like that to throw me off, but what if in trying to trick me he left another clue somewhere? I couldn't see anything off in the distance from this house. No buildings that could mark where I was, no landmarks. Maybe I was being naive in thinking that I was in Paris. Maybe we were in some other part of France, or maybe we weren't in France at all but I'd find out. He made a mistake in leaving me alone and I was going to take full advantage these two days.

The second floor was nothing but bedrooms and en suites and I pretty much bypassed them. I decided to save the third floor for later. That was where the master bedroom and suites were and if there were any secrets to be held in this place, they'd probably be there. So, I decided to search around the first floor. Library, movie theater, sauna. Kitchen, two dining rooms, two bathrooms, a living room, home office, even a huge ballroom and a solarium. I looked around them all and finally decided to search the office and on the way there, I saw the housekeeper leaving that room as I turned the corner and I backed up, standing just behind the column as I waited for her to pass before I slid in, almost catching the hem of my kaftan in the door as I closed it. What was this man's obsession with long and sheer?

I had to stop for a moment. If there were anything of real importance, such as a location, would it be in an open, unlocked office?

"Only one way to find out" I thought as I crept away from the door, careful not to make any noise that would alert them I was in here. But then didn't Damian say that I was free to move around the house and it was him who informed me that none of the doors would be locked, so I couldn't possibly get in trouble for this...could I?

I decided not to press my luck. I knew better than anyone how these men could say one thing while meaning something else and I knew the punishment that came with it. The lights stayed off even though it was getting close to being dark.

I immediately went about searching for the newspapers, tearing through the bottoms of the book cases, but it was obvious that they weren't here. The room was very neat, and clear of any and all clutter. There wasn't so much as a loose paperclip in sight, and that worried me as I closed the empty cabinets and stood up from the floor.

Looking around, I noticed there was a computer on the desk and I hurried over to it and turned it on, eagerly drumming my fingers on the desk as I nervously waited the three seconds it took to power up.

 _Dammit!_

It was password protected. I quickly typed in three random guesses- all wrong. I didn't know him well enough for this, but how hard could it be? I thought as I snooped around the desk and thought about it. The surface was clean. No mail, no clutter, nothing to indicate that this office was even being used. It would be just my luck to have open access to a basically empty office. I then turned my attention to the drawers; well, _drawer._ There was only one in this massive desk and it was locked.

"The fuck…" I cursed my frustration in a whisper and began to look for something I could pick the lock with. Nothing on the desk, I got up and ran to the shelves that lined the wall- books, books, and still more books. A Statue here and there, and a couple of boxes that look like ivory but who knows?

"Why is there nothing of use in this room?" I was getting frustrated, fast and decided that I needed to calm down. "...you'll get a couple of hair pins from your room and come back...easy." I said and looked around the room again to make sure I hadn't missed anything before I left. I was halfway out the door when I realized that I forgot to turn off the computer. Quickly I ran back, tripping on my hem and hitting my breast on the corner of the desk as I stopped myself from completely going down.

 _FUUUUUUCK!_

I cried in my head as I punched the chair and forced myself to breathe as I cupped my tit, then realizing that the door was now open, I turned off the computer and hurried out, shutting the door.

…

"Miss Seraphine…" The cook said as I started to go up the stairs. I ignored him at first, not hearing him since I was used by now to these people here not addressing me at all.

"Miss Seraphine…" He repeated, to which I turned around, all too happy to finally be getting some contact.

"Yes? I'm sorry" I apologized as I walked down the three steps that I had already climbed in order to be level with the man. He was tiny. Shorter than I was with a paunch belly and he was balding, salt & pepper hair with beautiful tanned skin.

"No worry." Quite effeminate too. "What are you… uh, like for supper?" he said in his very broken English.

"A huge bacon cheeseburger with a mountain of fries and a cold beer." I said all too quickly. It had been so long since anybody gave me a real choice, since anyone _asked_ me anything although I knew it wouldn't happen. And the way he looked at me, I knew that he was was confused so I changed my answer. "Um, anything is fine as long as there's a lot of it... I'm kind of hungry"

That was a lie. I was starving! Damian had fucked me through breakfast this morning and after my bath, I was so tired, I went right down for a nap and slept through lunch.

"Very good. I will-" he thought a moment before he finished. "do you something nice?" He smiled.

"Thank you…?" I wondered in search of his name.

"Abel. 'uedharni min fadalik." He said and disappeared.

I had gotten off on the landing to the second floor when I heard voices and looked above me. There, on the third floor, talking to one of the maids, was the security guard I had seen when I was in the library.

Gotta admit, in another life, this guy would be really good looking; tall, from what I can see under his suit he's built well and between his cafè au lait skin and his bald head he… "Snap out of it!" I said to myself, quickly pulling back so he wouldn't see me and waited until the maid had moved on before I headed up the stairs, acting surprised when I ran into him.

"Oh...I didn't know there was anyone up here." I said, my hand to my chest to fake shock. It didn't escape me that my breasts were on display, high and proud underneath the long, sheer kaftan I wore. The guard stood there and looked at me curiously through his long lashes, making me nervous but when I saw him lower his eyes to take stock of what was in front of him I was able to relax. I could feel his eyes on my body. My legs, my breasts where they settled for a moment and I hated it. But I'd worry later, right now I'd use whatever it took to get out.

He looked up at me, meeting my eyes before he spoke. "Can I help you find something?"

Hmm, heavy Spanish accent. I spoke some Spanish. Well, enough Spanish.

"¿Tu hablas español?" I asked, jutting my assets out so he couldn't ignore them.

He again looked me over, surprised, I guess that this very white girl could put together two words in another language and I could tell he was wondering if he should even be talking to me. But another look at my tits, one so subtle that he thought I didn't see and an even more subtle sucking of his lips. He decided that he should take a chance.

"Sí. ¿Necesitas algo?

"Not really. Solo...estaba haciendo un recorrido por la casa. It's such a big place." Not really. I mean it was huge, but compared to the estate I'd come from, this was the size of my old apartment in Brooklyn.

"I take it you haven't seen it all?" Was he now wearing a suggestive grin? This would be interesting.

"No, I've uh...estado un poco ocupado; if you know what I mean." And I could tell that he knew exactly what I meant with the way that he smiled. Hell, I wondered if he hasn't listened to Damian fucking me these last few days. "...so, I was wondering, what is there to do around here to pass the time?" I was laying it on thick, making sure to twirl my hair around my finger before flipping it behind my shoulder.

He looked like a lost puppy.

"I would think Mr. Damian would keep you very...VERY- ¿O su polla no es suficiente para ti?"

I smiled a big bright smile. This guy disgusted me already, but he seemed receptive and I would not allow the way I felt to betray me. So, smiling even bigger, even brighter…

"Well maybe I need something else" I suggested, running a finger along his lapel as he looked down at me.

"Tell me; what do you think you're doing?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…" he said and grabbed my hand, twisting it behind my back as he shoved me against wall. I could feel his breath on my neck as he tightened his hold on my arm. I refused to cry though it felt like he'd rip my arm from the socket. "What do you think, little girl, huh? You think that I haven't come across a _you_ before? You're a nasty whore, ¡Una puta de mierda sin valor!" he spat hatefully as he ran his free hand over my breast, pulling at the ring in my nipple.

I flinched from the stinging pain in my nipple, praying that he'd stop and he did. Just as his hand had left my breasts and began to raise the fabric of my gown at the back.

"Isn't this what you wanted?" He said as he kissed my neck. "Isn't this what you were offering? What you were practically begging for?" He laughed as my tears began to run from my eyes. I underestimated him. At master's house, the guards didn't have permission to touch us. I assumed the same would be here and I was wrong. I had to stop this before it went too far.

"Damian won't-"

"And just who do you think I got my orders from? Sexual correction after all, is the best thing for dealing with women like you when they forget their place!" And he twisted my arm even tighter. This time I began screaming; begging him to let me go. I was in an incredible amount of pain when I felt his other hand violently tear off my panties. "You have definitely forgotten your place." He said, then undid his pants and from behind, he sank into me with one hard thrust and fucked me right there in the hall.

"Please!" I screamed but he kept right on, tearing into my dry, already sore pussy with no mercy, him grabbing my hair and yanking my head back so fast, I was sure he'd sprained my neck.

"Shut. The fuck up or you'll know what pain is you dumb bitch!"

I stood there, holding the wall with my free hand, trying to take him while whimpers and moans escaped me. I also thought about what Damian would do to me once he got back in two days, and between that and me dealing once again the hell I'd been thrown into because of Thomas.

Moments later, he finally released my arm as he pulled out and pushed me down on the floor, proceeding to cum all over my face and hair, growling loudly as I tried to shield myself.

" _That_ is what a whore is good for." He said as he stood over me and zipped himself back into his pants. "Now clean yourself up!" He said as he walked away and down the stairs as I lay there, holding my arm, watching, defeated and shocked that he would do that to me but not surprised. I was, after all their property. I had no rights as long as I remained here. He was right, I was their whore and I knew it. It's just instead of money, I was being given my life as payment and he was just like every other guard; the job came above all else. First and above all.

…

When I got back to my suite, I stripped and ran straight for the shower, literally scrubbing myself from head to toe as my tears got the best of me and I broke down crying in a heap on the shower floor. I curled into a ball and just let loose. Why was I in this hell? Was one of the questions I asked God while I cried. I went on that way for such a long time that the water eventually went ice cold before I finally pulled myself up and got out of the shower, my wet hair causing me to shiver even more. I started to cry again, but just a couple of tears slipped out before I wiped them with the back of my hands and looked at my puffy, red eyes in the mirror.

"You are going to get out of this. I don't know how, but I swear to you, you will. And to hell with justice, cuz you're going to kill every one of those sons-a-bitches, right on back to Thomas Kirkland!"

* * *

 **More to come. In the meantime, please leave a review.**


	12. Two weeks

**Thanks to those still with me. Chapter 12.**

* * *

.

 _Two hours before David flatlined, she was in his room, hoping that he would come back to her, instructing the nurses to send all the flowers he'd received to other patients._

 _He couldn't have them in ICU and there were so many bouquets, beautiful bouquets that she knew would bring joy to someone else. So, she had them sent to the elderly patients. And now she sat holding his hand as she tried to will him to come back._

 _Rubbing her belly, she craned her neck to loosen it up, then looked at the clock on the wall before she did the same to the watch on her wrist._

 _7:37_

 _She was so tired. She'd been on her swollen feet for- she didn't even know how long tonight, and saw no end in sight._

 _"David, please…" she whispered to him from where she sat at his bedside, holding his hand. "...I know you can hear me and I need you to come back…"_

 _At the elevators, Nick was getting off, saying excuse me to a pregnant woman and he guessed her husband as he bypassed them to get out. He arrived at David's room just in time to see Olivia, trying to stand up straight while she held her giant belly from underneath. She turned her head, sensing that someone was there and saw him; thankful that he was there. She stretched her back before she walked into the hall. "You came?"_

 _"Of course I came, how are you holding up?" He asked._

 _"I'm okay, I just-"_

 _"You're sweating"_

 _"Please. When am I not lately?" she said, trying to catch her breath. "I'm fine. It's just hot."_

 _It wasn't. They kept the ICU much cooler than the rest of the hospital. Olivia was just going through end of pregnancy, and that included being hot most times._

 _"Okay, well, have you eaten?"_

 _"You and Fin and food!"_

 _"Me and Fin just want to make sure that you don't forget about this little one." He said as he gently caressed her belly. And for a brief moment, she looked down and wished as he did, just for a second that things could have all been different and that this was his baby as she caught his eye._

 _"I did...eat. I didn't have an appetite but…" she looked back at David before she turned back to Nick, her hands on her lower back. "Nick, I want you to know, I never blamed you. That outburst yesterday, it was just that- an outburst and I'm sorry if I…"_

 _"Hey, it's okay!" He said as he gathered her in his strong arms. He wanted to say so much more, and they both knew it but now just wasn't the time. "How uh, how's David?" He asked, needing to change the subject but genuinely concerned. Still feeling bad for the way this all went down. But suddenly, her barriers broke and she began to break down sobbing into his arms. "Heyyyy. Liv it's okay, I'm here."_

 _"He's so weak!" She cried with his arms around her._

 _Damnit! He thought as he held her, giving her as much comfort as he could at the moment. He felt her belly against his side as he smelled her hair. Felt the baby's kicks as he swathed her in his embrace. His heart broke for her._

 _"I never wanted any of this to happen."_

 _"I know you didn't…"_

 _"But he doesn't" she said as she pulled away from him and looked at David again, lying there so unresponsive. "I can't tell him how sorry I am, meanwhile the asshole who did this is fine! A broken arm and a slight concussion from his airbag but David's seriously hurt. He may die and my daughters are grieving and I can't tell them how all of this is my fault and I would give anything to undo it!"_

 _"Liv-"_

 _"You and I were making love, behind David's back and my babies needed me. Soph was sick in school, only for all three of them to end up in that accident but I was busy satisfying my own needs. They needed me and I wasn't there! What kind of a mother…"_

 _"Listen to me, don't ever doubt what an incredible mom you are to Ari and Soph. Those girls are your life and everyone knows it. Liv, you got caught up, we both did…"_

 _"...but we shouldn't have…"_

"No, we shouldn't have…" she said quietly. It had been two weeks since David died and she was no closer to understanding it now than she had been then. How could it all change so quickly?

Two weeks ago, she was planning to leave him and sail off into the sunset with Nick, and now; well now she would give anything to have David back, not just for her, but for Aria and Sophia. They'd been an emotional wreck since this all happened, and have been pretty much inconsolable. Olivia's had to hold them every night until they fall asleep only to have them wake up almost hourly and in tears calling for their father. She was glad that tonight they'd managed to stay asleep for the last three hours, even if she herself couldn't find rest.

Two whole weeks and she hadn't cried until tonight. Not even at his funeral while she held her little girls' hands as they stood over his coffin saying their final goodbyes. She was just numb.

" _Mommy, can we go home?" Aria asked in an almost pleading whisper as tears rolled down her face. "I don't want to be here anymore…"_

None of them did. Not Aria or Sophia, who still didn't understand why their Daddy was gone. Not his mother and father who were just heartbroken that their only son had been murdered. And certainly not she. All of the people that were there, excluding his best friend since the third grade, Michael. And a few others who were actual friends, Olivia couldn't understand why so many people were there but a part of her knew. David was a respected man who did a lot of good for a lot of people and it wouldn't be right to let all those people not have a chance to say their goodbyes.

" _We're so sorry…"_ So many people she'd heard that from in the past week, she thought that if she had to hear it one more time, she'd lose it! The fact was, sorry wouldn't bring David back. Nor would it stop the ache in her and her children's hearts.

" _No tears, Olivia."_ She told herself. She had to be strong for her children, for this baby and she knew that once she started, it would eclipse everything and she'd never be able to put it back in the bottle! Truthfully, she wanted so much to call Nick, to have him to lean on, but where would she even begin?

Tonight, she sat in one of the two oversized leather chairs on the large terrace that surrounded two walls of her bedroom, a blanket thrown over her shoulders. The sky was so clear this early March night. The stars shone as Olivia sat, her hands around her belly, her eyes in tears.

"How am I supposed to do this?" She said to no one through her tears. She was so lost, and for many reasons. Lost because there was so much that she should have said and done. David didn't deserve this; he died protecting their children.

What if he hadn't swerved the car? Would she be mourning the loss of her children instead of their father? ...their father...the girls had never known a single day without him.

From the moment they were born, David was there. Even with the fact that Olivia hated him, he was always an incredible dad. They'd never needed to go to court; David always did his job as their father, putting nothing in front his girls.

" _Do they need anything?" She remembered him asking as he came from laying them down in her room after rocking them to sleep in the chair by the living room window._

 _The twins weren't more than two months old and she had still been uncomfortable with the fact that he'd bought an apartment for her and them so that they could have the space they needed. In her mind, SHE was the one responsible for her babies. She still hadn't accepted the fact that David wasn't content with being a sometime dad and that got to her, because she was still so angry with him._

" _They're fine" she said as she sat at the kitchen counter, a fruit salad in front of her, while she turned off the breast pump and began to disconnect the bottles that were now full. David meanwhile, took a piece of pineapple from her salad and popped it into his mouth. She looked up, steaming mad but she let it go, secretly happy that he still felt comfortable enough with her to share food._

" _Before I forget," He reached into his pocket to retrieve a set of keys, and placed them on the counter. I thought maybe you'd want to go and take a look at it before you move in."_

 _But she just shook her head as she buttoned her top and said with much attitude, though trying to sound calm._

" _I'm sure it's perfect..."_

 _David could feel the resentment behind her words. "Meaning?"_

 _She gave him an incredulous look as she put the bottles in the fridge. "Why did you buy that apartment?"_

" _..."that" apartment? It's your apartment"_

" _You didn't bother to discuss it with me-"_

" _What? Queenie..."_

" _Olivia"_

" _O-livia...for that, I'm sorry. But I didn't discuss it with you because I knew that you'd find a way to say no, and I wanted a yes on this. And plus, the girls need the space, a lot more than you have in a one bedroom"_

" _They're barely two months old! And it's a huge apartment, David. Three bedrooms? It's too much!"_

"" _So we're gonna pretend that you aren't completely crowded out here with all of their stuff and yours?"_

" _David, I can't afford this. You know I can't!" She said with tears quickly trickling down her face. They had a habit of escaping her eyes before she could do anything about them. They'd been a problem for practically the entire pregnancy and now was no better. But when David saw them, his heart broke, and boundaries be damned, he quickly took her in his arms to comfort her, and with the softest tone:_

" _But I can. Quee...Olivia." God he couldn't stand to see her cry. For a quick moment, she allowed him to hold her, but just as quickly, she broke from his embrace. And even though she tried to wipe away the tears, her hormones were still a bit out of sync and she only cried harder, driving him insane. "Liv, please don't cry."_

" _How am I not supposed to? You go, flashing your wealth-"_

" _When have you ever known me to do that?" He was hurt by her comment even though he knew she was saying it out of anger, but still, to have her say it…_

" _I didn't mean…" she quickly realized that he didn't deserve that._

" _...and that's not what this is about. You knew someday that this would be your life, now it's theirs. I've seen you worrying all though your pregnancy and even after they were born, how you were gonna do it. But you don't have to worry, I've got this!"_

" _At least let me pay you rent"_

" _No..." He said with a laugh. "Listen to me; those are my babies sleeping back there in your room. I'm their father. This apartment is what I'm giving them because it's what they need."_

 _She knew he meant every word and that made her smile through her tears. "Superdad, huh?"_

" _Hey, I will lay the world at their feet if they want it; whatever I have, it's here for the three of you…"_

She was able to take six months off for maternity leave because of his generosity. And now, all these years later, after they had finally made their way back to one another through so much, she had to destroy everything because she in her indecisiveness couldn't keep her feelings for Nick out of the picture. She had re-committed herself to David, took him back and accepted his marriage proposal that at the time, she thought was a long, long time coming.

It should have been seven years ago. Before the lies, and the split. David was always there in the back of her mind. Even through her relationship with Nick…

Nick. Even with all that was going on, she still couldn't get him out of her head, and, if she really was being honest with herself; her heart. And perhaps that was why she felt so incredibly guilty in all of this. The funeral was nine days ago and she still wondered how she'd be able to say goodbye to David when her heart was so heavy with how she'd betrayed him.

 _"I wanna be the last man you love..." he'd told her the night she accepted his proposal and they were making love beneath the stars._

Why couldn't that have been enough for her? She wondered this as she heard one of the twins crying for mommy as she woke. Sophia. She paused, dropping her head into her hands and exhaling; wiping her eyes before getting up from the chair and wobbling into the warmth of the bedroom.

"Soph baby…" she said as she made her way to the large king-size bed where Sophia sat up, her arms outstretched and weeping.

"I didn't see you and I thought…" as Olivia took her in her embrace and pressed her tight against her body.

"Shhhh" Olivia said as she held her. "I'm right here. You don't have to worry." She assured her with several kisses.

Tears falling from her eyes, Sophia buried her face against her mother's neck. "Mommy, I want daddy"

"I know you do my love. And I know that your daddy wishes that he could be here for you and Ari." She said as her eyes misted up again, tears falling as her daughter lay curled against her and she stroked the girls soft curls and kissed her. As much as she missed David, her heart ached at what her children were going through.

"...why don't you lie down next to your sister and I'll sing you to sleep." Olivia offered, so glad when Sophia climbed down off of her and started to get under the covers with a still sleeping Aria. Olivia's aching back thanked her.

"Mommy, do you still love daddy?" Sophia asked as she lay down against the pillows, her tears starting to lighten as Olivia felt hers coming.

"...love him, miss him. It's so hard living without him already, but then I see so much of him in Aria and you…"

"...and my brother, soon?"

"You're right" Olivia agreed as she caressed her large belly. "...and just knowing that there's a piece of him in all of you makes it a little easier." She smiled. "...you comfy?"

"Yes. Mommy?"

"Yeah sweetie?"

"I'm sorry I got sick in school that day."

"What do you mean?"

Sophia started to cry again as she looked up at Olivia "If daddy hadn't been taking me to the doctors, the man wouldn't have hit us and daddy would still be here."

Olivia was heartbroken at hearing her daughter confess the guilt she'd been holding in for two whole weeks. "Is that what you think?" She watched helplessly as the child nodded yes through her sobs and Olivia quickly scooped her into her arms. "...Sophia Elysse, baby this isn't-"

"But the man…" Sophia cried.

"I know.." she cooed as she tearily rubbed Sophia's back and rocked her. "...and I wish I knew why your daddy had to leave us, but this was not because of you; it wasn't your fault. Your daddy knows it and I need you to know it." She said in the night silence of the room where Sophia's weeping was the only sound. "it's okay to cry, baby. Let it out..."

…

"I'm so sorry to call on you this late Sergeant Amaro" Mr. Answari apologized as he walked into the beautifully decorated den and slid into the desk chair after pouring Nick and himself drinks.

"It's fine, Mr. Answari" Nick had put his phone back inside his jacket after looking at the screen and swirling his drink over the ice cube in the glass. He had been summoned to this lavish townhouse and now, over tumblers of one hundred and fifty year old scotch, Nick couldn't wait to hear what Mr. Answari had to say. "This is a lovely home…"

"Thanks to my wife" He said as he sat at the desk opposite the chair where Nick sat.

"You're married?"

"I was. Long time ago." He said with a heavy heart for the death that happened nearly fifteen years ago and still pained him. Nick feeling the awkwardness of the silence in the moment...

"I have to admit, I wasn't expecting to hear from you so soon…"

Mr. Answari quickly shook off his melancholy and rejoined Nick in the here and now.

"You gave me closure to Amira's murder and for that am forever in your debt. I thought you'd like to know sooner rather than…"

"You found something"

"I have." He sipped his scotch then slid the diary across the desk. Nick's eyes lit up with curiosity as he reached for it. "It belonged to that piece of filth" He said with venom in his voice while Nick began to thumb through the pages. Pages that were filled with what looked to Nick like…

"These are girls, with prices...huge prices!" Nick said, still looking through the book."

"It's a ledger. That sick fucker. Thomas, he sold women into slavery. He planned to sell my Mira but killing her appealed to him more." He took a long drink from his glass. "...anyway, everything in that book...Amanda was the last entry. Last summer, he gave her to a broker, but it doesn't say to whom, or where..."

"Wait…" Nick was shocked as he got up from the chair. If what Answari was saying was true, and Nick knew it was. It meant that Amanda was alive! He put his hand to his head and turned to face the man, but before he could speak…

"There's something else. I debated on if I would tell you this...to be honest, I'm still not sure."

"Tell me what?"

Mr. Answari paused, wondering if he in fact _should_ tell Nick all that had been uncovered about Amanda.

"Sir, please. We need to know whatever it is that you know" Nick waited, bated breath while Mr. Answari thought about the situation.

What he'd uncovered about the young woman was painful, but… No. He couldn't keep this from the man who gave him his daughter's killer; he wouldn't. And with much trepidation, he got up and from behind a painting, he entered a code into a safe and pulled from it an envelope. He still had feelings of sorrow that this was going to upset Nick and anyone else that may have cared for Amanda, but he knew that he was doing the right thing as he silently turned and placed the envelope down on the desk.

Nick was curious, and when Mr. Answari said nothing, but looked at him…

"What's in it?"

Mr. Answari just looked at Nick before he told him: "I think maybe you should have that drink after all."

...

 **Amanda**

 _"Please, let me expl-" But before she could finish, he backhanded her so hard across the face that her limp body literally flew across the room before crashing in a heap against the floor as eight of the security guards, including the one who'd raped her stood by, none of them bothering to lift even a finger in her assistance._

 _"You know what I hate?" He asked in a low, seething voice as he slowly walked over to her. "I hate, when something that should be mine wants to go communal," in a flash, he lifted her from the floor by her neck and pinned her against the wall. The blood that flowed from her mouth and nose was running down onto his hand and down onto the cuffs of his shirt but he didn't care, not when he was this livid._

 _"Damian…" she rasped as he choked her._

 _"Is that what you were doing Seraphine, going communal?" but of course she couldn't talk at this point as his hand was getting tighter around her neck and slowly crushing her windpipe._

 _She couldn't fight him. To what end? There was nowhere to run in this house. This room alone had eight guards standing around and even without them, Damian would kill her. All she knew was that she couldn't die here, not like this! Suddenly, a twisted smile played on Damian's face before he released her. Her body hitting the floor again in a thud as she struggled and gasped for air._

 _Damian quietly took a seat in the armchair by the fireplace, straightening his tie and spoke to his guards calmly._

 _"Make her communal while I watch. And then get her out of my sight!"_

 _"Damian please!" She sobbed. "I'm sorry. It was all a misunderstanding, PLEASE!" She begged at his feet but he said nothing. He didn't even look at her as his security_

 _began dragging her away to the bed. Only then did Damian speak._

 _"On the floor." He said to his men who changed their course of direction and they dropped her there on the floor, in front of Damian. He then turned to Amanda: "Don't worry, love, you'll enjoy it!"_

The thing about it, she did enjoy it. I thought as I lay quietly the dark basement.

Twelve days. I'd been down here for twelve days. When Damian said he wanted me out of his sight, he meant it and I'd been banished to this cell. No shower. No clothes. Just a mattress in the corner of the tiny room with an overhead light, a toilet, and a sink. Not even food except the loaf of bread they threw in with me and I finished the last slice yesterday. Not that I could eat today. Practically all day I'd been sidelined by the absolute worst pains, again in my abdomen, and again they made me feel like I was being suffocated! I couldn't breathe because it was so bad, even worse than it had been two weeks ago.

 _Damian, pleeaase!_ I begged over and over for some release from this hell. I wondered if anyone heard me. And if they did, did they even care? I felt nauseous; hell, I still do and I vomited from the intensity of the cramps, slowly crawling my way to the toilet to throw up even though I had nothing in my belly to give. And now, hours after the pain first hit and still suffering through it, I gripped the mattress as the worst one yet came and forced myself to catch my breath that was holding itself in as I curled up in a fetal position and felt something leaking out of me!

Weakly, I reached down between my legs and was shocked at what I saw on my fingers. So shocked that I could do nothing but stare as my hand shook in front of my face.

 _"I must be hallucinating! There's no way!"_ Was what went through my head as the heavy show of blood ran down my wrist as it stained the mattress I was lying on. So completely freaked out, my mind gone crazy at this point, I simply began screaming!

...

Watching her babies sleep, she as gently as she could, got up from the bed and balanced herself before going to the bathroom for a shower, immediately programming the body massage option as she stepped into the water.

She'd been so uncomfortable these last two weeks; wondering how she could possibly still be pregnant. With all of the stress she'd been put through, she thought for sure that she would have welcomed this baby but she guessed it had other plans. Still, the discomfort, hell, pain was at an all time high and she had another three weeks before her actual due date. As if she knew now what she'd do when he actually got here. She was simply lost these days.

Elliot came. For two whole days he was here. She still doesn't know how he managed it, but he was here for her; offering his hand for her to hold through it all, and boy did she need it at the funeral.

Sure, she had Fin and Casey and Alex had come and she loved them immeasurably, but having Elliot, she doesn't think she would have made it through the funeral without him.

She wished he were here now, but she understood that he had work to do. And so, with through tears, she and the girls said goodbye. She'd have to call him she thought as she let the water rain down over her head. The baby kicking as the jets simultaneously splashed at her sides and back.

She had just enough time to get out of the shower and dry her hair before her phone rang.

"Yes? ...no it's okay James, you can let him up." She said to the concierge before again looking in on her girls before she eased the door closed behind her and slowly made her way downstairs where someone was already knocking on the door.

"Nick…"

God, standing there in her long silken gown with her hair in its it's natural waves. She looked beautiful, in spite of her grief.

"I'm sorry if this is a bad time, I just didn't…"

"No, it's… she started in a quiet tone, suddenly missing him so much. She hadn't realized until this very minute but the sound of his voice, it was so comforting.

"How are you all; I mean I know that you've "

"Fine, but not fine. You know?"

He'd give anything not to know, but unfortunately he did. He knew because he felt every bit of it coming through her eyes. She never wanted this; hell, he didn't want this. David dying, his beautiful little girls having their hearts broken, Olivia having her heart broken and both of them being put through the worst guilt anyone could ever imagine.

"You look like you've been through hell" He said sympathetically as they walked through the foyer to get to the living room.

"I feel like I have, two mourning seven year olds and your own heart in pain..."

"I didn't mean…"

"It's alright...Why did you…?"

"I um…" he started as he looked at her and decided that maybe he'd made a mistake in coming here to bring this to her. "You know what? It can wait. You don't nee-"

"Nick; please. I've been cooped up here with nothing but sadness and thoughts of David overshadowing everything. I could use a change of pace.'

"Olivia, I don't-"

"Please, let me be the judge of what I can handle!"

And one look at her told him she was right.

"You remember last year, the Answari girl? Her father and I have developed sort of a relationship...maybe you should sit down for this."

* * *

 **That's it for now.**


	13. Babies?

**Back again. Chapter 13, let's go!**

* * *

.

Fin still couldn't get over what happened, even though two weeks had passed.

 _He and the man had gone to an out of the way coffee place that Fin knew, and the man nervously tucked himself into a corner booth while Fin ordered black coffee from the waitress and he'd taken a moment to look over the man. He'd seen him before, but where? Nervously looking around, the man began to speak in a barely there voice as he fiddled with his coffee cup._

 _"Maybe I shouldn't be here...maybe I made a mis-"_

 _"Please," Fin pleaded, so anxious to know what it was that this man had to say. Between he, Nick and Olivia, they'd gone through every possible lead, left no stone unturned when it came to Amanda and getting her back home alive or God forbid, dead. And after Pablo's unexpected death, they were now at the very end of their rope. "You want protection? I need you to talk first, now what do you know?"_

"All that for nothing!" Fin said, still annoyed two weeks later as he closed his laptop and prepared to leave the precinct for the night.

He thought that the man, Michael would have told him something useful but all he'd had to say was that the last time he'd seen her, Thomas had kidnapped and brought her to the site of what was going to be his nightclub in Manhattan.

 _"...it was empty because it was still under construction and things had been stalled with contractual agreements with the team. It was the perfect place, Mr. Kirland said." And he hung his head regretfully "...no one would hear her scream..."_

He admits now that that was the wrong time to lose his temper. In seconds he'd had the man by the throat. He could still see the fear in his eyes that Fin would snap his neck and when Fin got hold of himself and let go, the man hauled ass out of there, not to be seen or heard from again until three days later when they found him dead of a single gunshot wound to the temple. They said it looked like a suicide, but Fin knew better and he'd never gone to Olivia with it because she had enough to deal with. Still does. Besides, if the man had told him anything useful...instead, it came down to Fin going to the still abandoned site and doing some investigating, though what he hoped to find there after almost nine months, he had no idea.

"How did this man make her disappear?" he asked aloud to an empty precinct and bothered by the quietness. He picked up his coat and left Liv's office that he was currently using while she was away and turned off the light. He'd stop in to check on her and the girls before he went home for the night.

...

"...wait, what are you saying?" Olivia asked, still unsure of what Nick was telling her. He'd tried to give her the news as easily as he could, keeping in mind that she was grieving and pregnant but he only ended up confusing her. "what did Thomas do if he did anything; did he do anything? I don't…"

"Liv…" Nick took a breath as he got up to walk around the room, and Olivia, struggling, stood up, and followed him. Walking toward the window as she held the underside of her belly and felt a twinge.

"I told you to let me be the judge of what I can take, Nick. What happened to Amanda?"

He looked at her standing there by the window, looking tired but he knew her and she was right. _Situations don't change your DNA…_ She'd told him that a long time ago and she was right. At the end of the day, she was still Olivia Benson. The same Olivia Benson who had gone and gotten through so much, and now was no different. She could handle this.

"Nick?"

He was preparing to speak when they both heard one of the twins cry out.

 _"Mommy…?"_

Olivia let off a sigh, quietly but definitely there as she again stretched her back, looking so tired. "Duty calls"

"Yeah go." Nick said, watching her as she walked around the huge fireplace that took up a wall and disappeared into the back of the cavernous apartment.

…

 _"You made it!" I heard a warm, familiar voice say and my head quickly shot up and looked in the direction from which it came and I was suddenly overcome with relief. The very second I saw Fin standing there, I couldn't keep my emotions in line and I ran, crying into his arms; never having been so thankful to see someone in my entire life!_

 _"You don't know how happy I am to see you!" I cried into his collar, my arms wrapped so tightly around his neck, I was sure that I must have been causing him pain – or cutting off his air._

 _"It's okay, you're home now" he said as he reluctantly put his arms around me. Fin was never one to display emotion so I know that the moment had to be a strange on for him but seeing that I was in obvious need of comfort for whatever reason, he didn't hesitate to be that comfort for me and just held me close for a long moment before pulling back and taking my face in his hands._

 _"Why the tears?" he asked as I slowly looked up at him, having forgotten about the bruises to my face but the look on his quickly reminded me. "What happened to you?" Suddenly, soft and warm Fin suddenly morphed into angry, vengeful Fin who was ready to strike!_

 _"I um…I was mugged in Morocco and they banged me up pretty bad" I lied. "I lost my passport, all of my identification…"_

 _"Manda I'm so sorry" he pulled me close again. "Are you alright?"_

 _"Yeah. I'm still shaken up but I'll be fine…did I tell you how glad I am to see you?"_

 _"You did but I don't mind hearin' it again" I think that was the first time I'd smiled in days. "come on, let's get out of here" he said, keeping his arm protectively around me._

 _"You can fill me in on what happened with Liv on the way to the hospital"_

 _"You don't wanna go home first? You just had a long flight"_

 _"Not until I see for myself that Liv's okay" I said as we made our way through the terminal. It was true, know that Liv was safe was paramount to everything else right now but even so, home was the last place I wanted to be!_

"God...I need them. I need my family" I cried as I lay here slowly bleeding to death in this basement. They'd all warned me about him.

Fin and Nick told me he was trouble but I didn't wanna believe it. Even after he'd done the worst to me...it's ironic because _this_ is the actual worst he's ever done to me. I kept going back to a talk I'd had with Olivia just before I was taken.

 _"Wanna talk?" Olivia asked as we walked through the park. We had come to one of those out of the way roads and decided to sit for a while to rest her leg._

 _"Not really... I just...I wish that I had listened to you in the first place you know? Thomas...he was no good for me and you knew it."_

 _"Amanda, don't do this to yourself. The important thing is you got out and you're safe."_

 _"Don't forget stupid and naive."_

 _"You fell in love. Love makes us do crazy things."_

 _"It wasn't all love... The real reason I ran from Morocco was because he..."_

 _"Amanda"_

 _"More than once. I thought that if I...I don't know, I just; I'd never been more humiliated."_

 _"I'm so sorry." Olivia said sincerely as she held me. "I wish I had known, I wish you felt you could have trusted me, truster one of us."_

 _"It wasn't trust." I said as I sat up. "I know that I can trust you guys I just; if I had told you, you would have come after Thomas and made me stay away and I didn't want that to happen. I thought that I could change him into a person who didn't do those things and I was wrong; I was so wrong." And that's when my tears broke and I fell into Olivia's arms and just cried._

 _"It's okay; I promise it'll be okay now."_

I thought a lot about that conversation since I'd come into this new life; this life of uncertainty and abuse. Time and again I wished so hard that things had been different. Usually you go through things to learn a lesson, but what was my lesson here I wondered about as often as I recalled that conversation and for the first time in a long time, I wished that I was home.

 _Maybe Damian meant it when he said he'd kill me in a month._ I thought as I lay there on that mattress, that now heavily blood stained mattress, and continued to bleed. I couldn't even pick myself up. Now that the blood had started, the pain became so much worse. I twisted myself into the tightest ball I could, hoping to somehow alleviate it but to no avail. It was so cold in this little room, and I had nothing, not even a blanket to keep me warm and this blinding, stabbing, searing pain was on a mission to kill me, and the way I felt right now it was going to complete that mission.

Two weeks ago I was so sure that I would somehow get out of this and return home, see the people I love and take my revenge on Thomas. Now I wasn't so sure. Because now I was in a dungeon, starved and seemingly abandoned and bleeding from god-only-knows-what. I would die down here. My life, as short as it was will have ended with me lying in my own filth, somewhere.

"Somebody...please…" I cried again. Not that anyone could hear me, or what if they did and just turned a deaf ear, not caring that I was down here bleeding to death? "God, don't let me die this way, not here…"

I suddenly felt sick like I needed to throw up again and I tried to get up only for the vomit to come much faster than I could move, and I threw up all over the floor. Clear vomit that soaked to the mattress right along with the thick blood that was now coming out in giant clots as I continued to cramp so bad I broke nails clawing at the floor.

But then I heard a sound that I hadn't heard in twelve days. The locks on the other side of the door. They were turning, but I was too weak to get up. Too weak to do anything other than lie there and pray that whoever it was, had come to take me out of here. Not caring that they saw the mess that was me.

"Well look at you. Had enough?" I knew that voice as it walked into the room and stood by my mattress. His very expensive leather shoes right by my head. I suddenly felt sick again, and reaching out to him, touching his shoes, I managed to gather enough breath to say:

"I...I'm dying, I…" I tried again to pull myself up but fate had other plans and at that point, the unrelenting pain took me thankfully away.

I came to in spurts, in and out of consciousness as I was being washed by several women.

 _"So much blood…"_ I heard one murmur as I drifted off to unconsciousness again. When I woke up the next time, I was in my in bed in my room and it was dark outside as I saw through the large windows that faced the garden. I was still feeling nauseous I discovered as soon as I tried to sit up, but the cramping, thank god, it had seemed to stop.

I thankfully closed my eyes, though still feeling weakened. _I was alive!_ I breathed a shaky breath and was startled nearly half to death when the door to the room opened and a maid came in carrying a large tray.

"You frightened me!" I said, holding my hand against my chest. I had half expected her to be Damian. Of course she didn't respond and simply said

"You eat" as she carefully set the tray down on my lap and removed the cover. In the center, there was a rather large bowl of lobster bisque along with fruit and a pot of tea, the only thing I could actually stomach right now. Of course I couldn't say that. So I just thanked her as she poured the tea then greedily took the cup and took a gulp of the steaming liquid. It felt like heaven as it went down and the woman left me alone.

…

Twenty minutes later, and Olivia came waddling back into the living room.

"Aria was scared and then she wanted water," she said as she sat down on the couch and let off a deep sigh as she dropped her head into her hands. "Nick, I don't know how I'm supposed to do this."

"Liv"

"David's gone. They're both just beyond heartbroken. I'm heartbroken for them and Sophia; Nick my baby blames herself for her daddy not being here-"

Nick sat beside her and ran a hand over his face. "She can't really think that she's to blame" he half said, half asked.

"I assured her that this isn't her fault but she just told me this tonight. She's had two whole weeks of this playing out in her head, messing with everything she thought she knew..."

"Maybe hearing from you was what she needed-"

"And if it wasn't? I hope to god that she heard me and believes me and it put her mind at rest but Nick, something like this, we both know it can ruin a child."

"I prayed for David. Probably harder than I have in a long time. I mean I know we had our differences but nobody deserves that."

"Maybe you were right, maybe I don't need to hear what you came to say right now, but I just, I need something to take my mind off all this. Even if it is more bad news."

Just then, the phone rang and Liv wiped her eyes before she picked it up. "Yes James ...no, it's fine. Please, NYPD comes up immediately, no matter the time. Thank you."

"NYPD?"

"Fin" she said as she prepared to get up.

"I'll get it, don't worry," he said as he walked out of the living room and to the foyer.

"Look who's here!" Nick said as he came back in with Fin.

"I know it's late but I wanted to check on you and the girls"

"Thank you, Fin. I appreciate it."

"I know you're doing the best you can and I've said this a million times, but if there's anything-"

"You're already doing it," she said, grateful as she squeezed his hand.

"You okay?"

"Honestly, no but Nick was going to take my mind off of it"

"With what?" Fin said with an air of suspicion as he looked at Nick.

"Relax, I just came by to share some news but it's looking like maybe I should have given it more thought. She's too upset right now."

"Upset? Ba-" Fin started but Olivia cut him off to get to Nick.

"I'll be alright, and you are not leaving here until you finish what you started! If you know something about Amanda's disappearance-"

"Wait, you know something?" Fin asked Nick who looked back and forth at Fin and Olivia and finally just sighed.

"Mr. Answari-"

"Amira's father? That guy is richer than god!"

"And more connected. I've grown a relationship with him and I asked him to look into Amanda's disappearance last summer. He found out a lot."

"Judging by your tone, not good."

"It's not. He; Thomas, that day last summer, the day all of us had seen Amanda last; she didn't just disappear, Thomas kidnapped her and gave her to a broker."

Shock. Silent shock as Liv and Fin looked at Nick, struggling to formulate words that would describe the storms that had started to brew inside them both. Olivia got up at this point and walked to the windows, rubbing her belly with both hands.

Fin was blown away. "A broker? You mean…"

"Sexual slavery"

"Where? And is Mr. Answari sure about this?" Olivia said as she looked outside at the city. She had to keep her focus somewhere.

"The night she got home from the twins party...he was there guys, Thomas. He was there and angry about the abortion. He beat her and raped her ...Liv?" Nick asked, as he and Fin, worried went to her when she leaned against the wall, humped over and began breathing in deep gasps. "Are you-?"

"No, I'm fine I just…" She grimaced, simultaneously leaning on Fin's shoulder while trying to stop the tears in her eyes but it was no use. Between this news and the pain she was in, she put her hands on her knees as the baby kicked against her back in hard, swift blows. She tried to breathe but it wasn't the easiest right now. "That sick, twisted, son of a-" another deep breath... "

"Take it easy," Fin soothed as he helped her across the room to sit in the armchair.

"Fin, I'm okay,"

"You're not" he said kneeling down in front of her. "Nick, get her some water," he said to Nick but he was already on his way back from the bar with a glass full and handed it to her. She began drinking thirstily.

"Are you sure you're-" Nick asked.

"Guys, I'm fine. It's just hot and the baby's little overactive, that's all." She said as she gave Fin the hall empty glass and he set it down on the coffee table. But she wasn't fine. She'd been having contractions since Sophia woke up well over an hour ago, but ignored them, hoping they were Braxton hicks but it was getting easy to see now that they weren't.

"So how does Mr. Answari know this?" She asked Nick and he and Fin looked at her before giving each other looks. "Guys…"

Nick sighed before he spoke up. "Because before Thomas took her from that apartment, he recorded it and not just that. He recorded every beating he ever gave her, kept it like some damn trophy...it's what Mr. Answari called me to his house for. He gave me proof!"

 **...**

Surprisingly, I finished the entire bowl of bisque and downed three cups of tea before sleep called me again. But the bleeding hadn't come close to stopping so I made a trip to the bathroom before I fell again into a peaceful sleep.

When I woke next, it was still dark out and I sat up a bit, only to be scared again but this time by Damian. He was sitting in the corner, obscured by the darkness where the room hadn't been lit. He quickly solved that problem by illuminating that side of the room with a flick of the lamp and the two of us sat in our prospective places. Him, thinking as he looked at me, and me terrified. Yet still, it was me who with a low, shaky voice spoke first.

"Why am I bleeding?" I may as well have said nothing because he ignored my question and went straight to his own.

"You let your milk dry up?" He asked. What a way to welcome someone back from the brink of death. Still, I knew he expected an answer. Nothing was ever just said or asked hypothetically and I stared at the ceiling as I spoke, the tears deep down making their way to my eyes.

"I tried to keep it. I expressed it everyday until my nipples were sore but I-"

"Let it dry up?" He gave a short and sharp laugh. What did he want me to say? I was left down there freezing for almost two weeks with a loaf of bread. Did he really expect that my milk would keep under those conditions?

"...no worry, well get it back in time." He continued as I let the tears escape thinking about more of those shots. They were horrible and the side effects… I just lay there silently.

"You should know, before we begin," he said as he got up and came to my bed to sit. "...should you try what you tried again, I will kill you, is that understood?"

"Yes, Damian-"

"...and please, save the apologies. You saw a way to get out of here and you did what you thought was saving yourself. But know this...Amanda. can I call you Amanda?"

Hearing my own name stung. Nobody had called me by it in over nine months.

"There is no way out. You were bought and you're to be used for your purpose."

"Being a sex slave is no purpose." _What was I doing?_ I thought as I again spoke without thinking.

"Is that all you think you are? No dear. You see, you have a higher calling. When I told you that bullshit about me orgasming blah blah, I was only joshing. you see you, I have chosen to make me a very happy man."

"How is that?"

"Easy. I'm going to make money, all off of this beautiful body." He said as he trailed his fingers began tracing circles around my ring-clad nipple. All I could think about was that he would be bringing more men. More men who would hurt me. "You know, I actually love that about you, that you're so completely sexually unscrupulous. I saw you during the gangbang…"

 _You mean gang rape?_

"We made eye contact and I could see that you were enjoying it. Tell me, did you like having so many cocks all using you at once? So many hands exploring your body?" He said as he continued to stimulate my nipple. Both of them had grown hard and was screaming for more attention. I didn't want this, but it was turning me on and I fought it as more tears sprang to my eyes.

"Look at you. With all you've been through and you're still a horny slut. I bet your pussy is wet right now, isn't it?"

"Yes Damian" I said in a low, broken voice that was laced with tears. The look in my eyes begged him to please let me be but he was right, I was his to do as he pleaded and he planned to take full advantage as he unbuttoned my gown

"...so in about two weeks time give or take, you are going to be with child, and you're going to keep being with child until three are born." He grabbed my nipples with his fingertips and pulled them both away from my breasts.

If he weren't right there I would have laughed but suddenly I felt like crying again when I was reminded how my former master had stolen my guy wasn't getting a baby from me, he'd been duped.

"I know what your thinking" he continued with a smile as he then rolled them. " _How can that be, when I'm now barren?_ Am I correct? Well, your master lied to you. You weren't sterilized, just given medication that would suppress your menses" suddenly my covers were coming off and his hand was going up my legs, but I felt dizzy and it wasn't because of the nausea that had suddenly come. He couldn't have been saying what I thought he was. He couldn't be. "Did you really think he would; any of you slaves?

"I don't understand..." I said in my shock as I blinked back tears that rolled down my face in spite of my efforts.

"Darling…" He said as he undid his shirt and took it off. "It's all about fantasy. If one of those guests wanted to fuck a pregnant girl, or ten for that matter…"

This had to be a joke! Still, it made sense. The heavy bleeding. Oh god, I was bleeding like this because I was having - "my...period?" My tears were uncontrollable now as they flew from my eyes. Relief? Was it confusion? I was having my period and now this- _thing_ was telling me that he'd basically bought me to be a breeder?

"I know you must still be feeling terrible from your ordeal," He said as he reached to open the nightstand drawer.

 _My ordeal?_ Was he serious? _My ordeal?_ My ordeal was nothing compared to what had just been laid on me! I wasn't sterile and had never been given a hysterectomy? I saw Damian withdraw a black pouch from the drawer but paid no mind to it until…

"...so I thought, why don't I give you something to ease your tension?" He opened the pouch and the first thing I saw was a hypodermic needle surrounded by an arm tie and other paraphernalia that a-

"What is that?" I asked, though I knew exactly what it was and I suddenly became even more afraid to the point where I began trying to move away.

"This is going to make you feel good. Better than you ever have," he said as he prepared the injection. Liquid heroin. No. "Don't move" he ordered but I didn't care. Over the last nine months I had been raped, beaten, used for sex and mistreated horribly but this? I wasn't going to let this happen. I needed my mind if I were ever to even hope to get out of this. I thought as I began to cry and weigh my options. No.

At that, I hopped out of bed so fast, faster than even I knew I could and I ran for the door. I had no idea where I'd go, but I had to get out of this room, away from him.

"It's locked ...and so is the bathroom he said as he calmly put the needle down and walked toward me as a looked to my left and my right, in tears.

"Damian please," I said, jiggling the handle of the door that I know had my back against I needed to get out. "I don't want tha-" _WHACK!_ came the crack to my face as he again, backhanded me so that I fell against his arms but I didn't let it stop me. He began dragging my back to the bed and I fought him hard, scratching at his arm and throwing blow after blow, landing them anywhere I could on this mountain of muscles while screaming for somebody, anybody.

"Seraphine" He said as he threw me onto the bed. I immediately tried to get back up but he had become annoyed and slapped me, putting his knee in my chest to hold me down but I was still screaming.

"PLEASE DON'T...PLEASE! SOMEBODY HELP ME!"

He grabbed a hold of my left arm and tied it off tightly above my elbow.

"Damian...no...NO!" I struggled to move but he was like a ton of bricks as he ignored my efforts and held my arm as he got the needle. I felt it as it went into my vein and began to spray the poison that would in seconds make its way to my brain but I continued to fight him for those seconds, until suddenly I was not feeling as stressed and I felt my heart rate begin to slow down. It was like a dream but a nightmare as Damian slowly took his knee off of my chest. I had no fight left in me and just lay there amazed at the world around me all of a sudden.

"You see, that wasn't so bad now was it?" He smiled as I found glory in my stupor and reached for him.

"What did you do?" I sang with a grin.

"Just a little happiness. Did I ever tell you how much I love bloody sex?"

"Not that I can rememberrrr…"

"Well…" He took off his pants, his gigantic cock springing forth then he grabbed the back of my neck and forced me down on my stomach, holding me there as he used the other hand to rip away my panties and blood filled pad. He was in me to the balls in one thrust. I wasn't strong enough to take him as I lay beneath him in tears.

"Say you're my dirty, filthy whore!"

"I-I'm your dirty...filthy...wh-whore" I repeated as tears subconsciously rolled down my face.

 _This life is not fit for a dog to live._

* * *

 **More to come.**


End file.
